Emison one shots
by ParisLove9
Summary: A collection of my Emison one shots. I write sad and happy one shots for Emison, and some of them are based off songs. I am always taking requests on tumblr and here, so feel free to request something at any time :)
1. My Romeo

Emily Fields was playing Romeo in the school play, her Juliet was being played by Alison Dilaurentis. Alison was the most popular girl in school, everyone loved and feared her; she was beautiful, sassy, and so many more wonderful things. Every time Emily spoke to her she found out a new adjective to describe her, not always something good. Emily was the opposite, a loner who stuck to the back of class and only had one friend. Everyone thought of one word when they thought of Emily, lesbian, not a bad thing or a good thing but not exactly what Emily wanted to be known for. Emily has hated Alison since she could remember, Alison was always mean to her, and treated her like trash, But since the play began Emily and Alison had to get along; they were playing each other's soul mates after all.

Emily sat on the stage, her legs hanging over the edge and her eyes scanning the script. Emily heard Alison's heels clicking on the floor before she saw her but she didn't look up just yet, eyes focused on the neatly typed words.

"Hey Em!" Alison yelled as she approached Emily.

"Don't call me that," Emily had said this a million times and yet Alison continued to call her that, Emily isn't sure if it's to annoy her or because Alison enjoys the nickname.

"Why not?" Alison asks as she sat beside Emily "It's cute," Emily hides her smile, that answers that question then.

"Whatever," Emily rolled her big brown eyes, still not looking up "Do you need something?" Emily asked, unable to stop herself from finally looking over at Alison.

"I think we should practice the kiss scene," Alison smiled, something teasing and playful in her eyes.

"Wait, I thought we agreed to wait till opening night for the real kiss!" Emily's eyes widened as she started to lose herself in the big blue eyes in front of her, they were like the ocean and she was swimming in them. Actually she was drowning. She could feel the nervousness building, it doesn't feel like just a play anymore.

"Calm down," Alison laughed, "It's no big deal, I just don't think we should wait till opening night. I mean what if you fall in love with me from the kiss and forget your lines." Alison joked as she stood up.

"Um..ok" Emily smiled awkwardly.

"Good, I'll text you my address later sweetie."

Emily watched as Alison walked away, in shock of what had just happened. Was she really going to kiss Alison tonight? Should couldn't believe it... she needed to talk to someone.

Later that day Emily watched the ceiling in her bedroom as she talked to her best friend Hanna who spun around in her desk chair. Everything about this play was supposed to be easy for her, but now she's confused and Alison isn't making things easy at all. Hanna isn't the best listener, she tends to get caught up in her own thoughts, but she's trying her best and Emily couldn't ask for a better friend at that moment.

"I don't get the issue," Hanna announced once Emily had finished explaining.

"She wants me to kiss her, Hanna!" Emily exclaimed as she looked over at Hanna, who was scrolling through her phone. Emily snapped her name to get her attention.

"Sorry," Hanna mumbled sheepishly, putting her phone down

"Was that Mona?" Emily sat up and glared at Hanna.

"No...maybe...fine it was Mona, But so what, she's my girlfriend, Emily, of course I text her"

"Whatever," Emily flopped back down.

"Ok, so queen of mean, Alison, wants to kiss you, is that so bad?" Hanna smiled knowingly. "She's kind of cute, with those big blue eyes and all."

"Yeah of course she's cute Hanna, she's the most popular girl in school! And, like you just said, she's mean."

"So? Mean doesn't make you a bad kisser." Hanna giggled and Emily rolled her eyes.

While Emily was confiding in Hanna Alison was in her room with her best friends Spencer and Aria. Spencer and Aria are great friends to Alison, always there to lend fashion advice as well as a shoulder to cry on, although Alison isn't such a good friend to them. It's a wonder they stick around but Alison has learned not to question it, everyone should want to be her friend.

"Oh my god!" Alison screeched at Spencer, well her clothes actually. "Take that off, yellow is _so_ not your color Spence. Don't worry though, it is my color." She finished with a smile and Spencer looked down at her outfit.

"But I-" Spencer started only to be cut off by Alison.

"But what?" Alison was in charge and Spencer knows this, so one look and Spencer started unbuttoning the top.

"It's just my mom just got that for me, it was expensive" Spencer explained but Alison merely smiled and took the shirt from Spencer.

"Great, I look my best when wearing expensive clothes." Alison tossed the shirt to the side and Spencer gave it a sad look before smoothing the tank top she had under the yellow shirt.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Aria asked "My parents are fighting nonstop, I need a break"

"Oh Aria, I'm sorry," Alison told her sympathetically but everyone could hear the 'but' before she said it. "But I have plans, speaking of which you need to leave before they get here, which is in about ten."

"Who?" Spencer asked, knowing her and Aria are the few people Alison would ever invite over.

"My Romeo," Alison smiled, Aria and Spencer both smiling knowingly back at her.

"What are you going to do with Romeo?" Aria giggled, Spencer giggling along with her

"Don't be so childish girls," Alison replied with a grin. "So Spence, anything new in your romantic world?"

"Um, not really" Spencer smiled, her eyes watching Aria who was smiling at her.

"Why are you eyeing Aria then?" Alison smiled, and Spencer bit her bottom lip, not really sure what to say. Alison already knows, she knows everything, but she loves making Spencer squirm.

"Aria?" Alison turned to face Aria, "Are you and Spencer sneaking under the covers at sleepover's while I'm asleep?"

"Ali!" Aria turned bright red and Alison grinned.

"Now who's being childish?" Spencer laughed.

"Fine," Alison glared at Spencer. "I'll stay out for now, but if I see one more look like that, I'm back to bugging you."

Later that night, after Aria and Spencer had left, Alison was sitting on her bed next to Emily who seemed extremely nervous. Alison's eyes watched Emily as her fingers picked at the hem of her skirt awkwardly. She wondered if Emily was always this way or if it was her making Emily so scared, and the thought that she could make Emily that way without doing anything pleased her a little. Alison loved power, it just came naturally to her.

"Are you ok?" Alison smiled as Emily's big brown eyes met hers, nervously fluttering away from her gaze again.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course" Emily smiled nervously.

"Ok," Alison looked away, kind of nervous herself. She doesn't get nervous, not around people like Emily, but here she is as nervous as Spencer on a first date.

"You like Paris don't you?" Emily asked, laughing a little as her eyes scanned the Paris themed bedroom.

"Yeah," Alison's eyes came back to Emily, lost in her, the way her hair fell so perfectly along the lines of her face made Alison smile. "It's my favorite place. Once I'm done with school I plan to go there."

"To live?" Emily asked, sounding surprised, as her eyes met Alison's. They seemed to sparkle, like the sun bouncing off the ocean.

"Maybe," Alison returned the smile, "of course I can't go alone."

"Who are you going to take?" Emily's eyes scanned the beautiful girl that sat before her, her hair as bright as the sun, her eyes as blue as the ocean, Emily had always hated Alison in the past, but maybe she wasn't as bad as she had always thought, maybe she was actually a good person. She seemed sweet, whenever they were alone, called her Em and smiled at her all the time. Maybe Alison wasn't who Emily thought she was.

"I don't know yet," Alison bit her bottom lip slightly. "It's the city of love after all, It has to be someone special." Alison and Emily both watched each other in silence until someone finally spoke.

"Should we get started?" Emily asked, referring to the play.

"Oh," Alison looked down, feeling disappointed but unsure why. "Right, the play"

"What's wrong?" Emily placed her hand on Alison's knee, warmth flooding her body at the feeling of being so close.

"Are we friends?" Alison asked, trying to sound nonchalant but coming out nervous.

"Friends?" Emily's eyes widened "Us?"

"I guess not." Alison shrugged.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Emily rushed to explain. "I just thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Em, actually I think you are amazing."

"Really?" Emily laughed "Me?"

"Yeah, you're brave, you aren't scared to be who you are...unlike me." Alison looked down, cheeks a sweet shade of pink.

"Who are you scared to be?" Emily asked softly, a silence settling over the room until Alison pressed her warm lips to Emily's. Emily drew back in shock, but one look at Alison had her returning to the kiss.

"Want to come to Paris with me?" Alison whispered once they had pulled back, sweet smiles on their faces.

"Sounds good to me," Emily whispered back.


	2. Blue eyes

Emily sat on her bed, holding a phone to her ear. Her mind filled of images of Alison, her big ocean blue eyes, her wavy blonde hair, her sassy attitude...Emily missed it all. She waited for Alison to answer the phone. Alison was married to Elliot, and Emily knew that but she had to talk to Alison, tell her that she missed her...because they had grew so far apart after high school. And that was breaking Emily, the thought that she was losing Alison.

"Hey Em" Alison answered the phone, sounding happy.

"I need to tell you something Ali" Emily was nervous to say what she was thinking, but she had to.

"What is it sweetie?" Alison sounded worried.

"There is something I never told you Ali, at least not after high school. Something I should have said...After everything we have been through, I still want you."

"Em" Alison started, but Emily wasn't ready to be turned down..not yet.

"I see your blue eyes every time I close mine, you make it hard to see where I belong to, when I'm not around you It's like I'm not with me...I miss those blue eyes, and the taste of your smile, how you kissed me at night. It..It's like there's no sun rise when I'm not with you Ali, and I can't go another day like this...another day without you is like another day in the dark. I can't believe it but Ali...I miss everything about you, and I love you, I still love you Ali."

Emily's breathing got heavy, her heart sank as Alison hung up the phone without saying a word. Tears started to fall from her big brown eyes, they slowly slide down her cheeks and splashed to the floor. The phone fell to the bed, Emily fell to the bed with it. Then the door bell rang..Emily made her way to the door, her face tear covered and her heart broken she opened the door to see...Alison standing there, her big blue eyes staring at her, her cheeks tear stained as she fell into Emily pressing her tear soaked lips to Emily's equally tear soaked lips.

"I love you..I love you, Em baby I have always loved you, I can't believe I still want you but I do." Alison whispered into Emily's lips.

"Ali angel, I love you so much." Emily whispered back, as they both cried and laughed into one another, holding onto each other tightly.


	3. I would smile

Alison sat there in the long wet grass, covered in dirt and blood. Tear stains coated her sweet skin, her eyes blood shot and her hands stained red...shaking. Her hand reached up, shaking and trembling. She gripped the stone in front of her, staining it red with her small hand.

"Em" Alison's voice small, unlike her "I must say that I love you." Tears fell to the stone, splashing up when they hit it.

"I know that I have been scared to tell you that. But I have fallen in love..with you" Alison's hand shook, she pulled it from the stone and wiped her face. Her hair now red from her bloody hand.

"I'll be listening here..You can share with me, anything baby" Her jagged nails picking violently at the grass below her. "I won't turn away..I promise I will listen."

"I remember all those times that I was hoping for something...Something with you, but I was scared to get that something with you, You never left me though, no matter how bad a friend I was to you.. you stayed." She rubbed her hand on the stone, tracing the name engraved on it with her fingers, slowly.

"I would smile, If you would just speak to me" Alison's face a blank slate of sadness, no trace of a smile showing up soon. "I know you can't babe...I miss your voice, and I can't imagine smiling unless I can hear you."

Alison pulled her blood soaked phone out, her hands trembling as she searched it for Emily's number. She pressed the phone to her ear, listening to Emily's gentle voice on her voicemail.

"I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now, call back later or leave a voicemail at the beep." Emily's lovely voice spoke, as tears fell from Alison's big blue eyes..not sparkling as they normally did. Alison let the phone fall to the floor, as Emily's voice faded away.

Her hands fell to her stomach, she slowly pulled her shirt up revealing a big stab wound..blood pouring out. Her eyes seemed dazed, as she looked down at her dark red skin. Her fingers traced the cut, she seemed to not feel the severe pain she should have been.

"I have fallen in love and its better this time than ever before" Alison smiled, as her heart beat got slow, and her skin faded to a ghostly pale "Now I will get to be with you.." Her voice started to fade "I have given up everything for you...I'd do anything to be with you."

She pressed her cold purple lips to the stone. Letting herself go, after that last kiss.


	4. Drunk in love

"Spence" Aria laughed "Your killing me"

"Well then I should stop, don't want a dead Aria" Spencer laughed almost falling off her chair

"No way, keep going" Hanna mumbled, almost asleep laying on Spencer's barn floor

"I think we are drunk" Emily giggled "We should call Ali, she should be here"

"Yeah" Aria jumped up, grabbing her phone and quickly dialing her number

_"Ali!" Aria yelled

"Hi" Alison responded, confused why her friend was yelling

"Come to Spencer's bard, we are drunk and we miss you" Aria said, slurring her words badly

"Um ok" Alison hung up._

"Ali" Emily jumped up and wrapped Alison in a tight embrace

"Hey Em" Ali burrowed her face in Emily's hair, enjoying the smell of rain that was Emily

"Come outside with me" Emily smiled a big child like smile, dragging Alison outside

"What's up?" Alison asked smiling as they got outside

"Hanna passed out, and Spencer and Aria are talking I think" Emily mumbled

"No I mean you wanted me to come here, why?" Alison took Emily's hand and rubbed her thumb on her palm as she laced their fingers together

"I miss you Ali" Emily looked like a lost puppy now

"Em" Alison looked away "I missed you to, I've wanted to call or visit you but I don't know, I got the feeling you wanted to move on"

"Move on?" Emily questioned with a confused look on her face "why would I wanna do that?"

"I thought you hated me after all that happened, I would get it if you did" tears fell from Alison's eyes

"Hate you" Emily smiled "I love you"

"Why?" Alison laughed, still crying

"You are so beautiful and smart and you are such a strong person you don't need anyone else's help, you have such a gentle touch and such a caring sound to your voice. You would do anything to protect me, and you love me" Emily took Alison's body in her arms and kissed her lips so gently and lovingly that both of them felt a spark of something. she held onto her much longer after the kiss ended.


	5. Five years later

Emily fields has always had a crazy crush on Alison Dilaurentis, but she thought she was straight throughout their entire friendship..so she never said a word about it. Her and Alison where best friends for years, but when high school ended, so did their friendship. Emily and Alison lost touch when they started college, Emily went to California because she got a great scholarship for swimming to a school there, and Alison went to New York to an acting school. They just stopped talking.

That was until Emily's eyes caught sight of a post on Facebook, Alison Dilaurentis was a lesbian, she liked girls this whole time and Emily didn't have a clue.

"Holy shit!" Emily screamed, grabbing her phone and calling Alison as quick as she could, without thinking about the fact that she hadn't spoken to Alison since high school...five years ago.

"Hello" Alison answered the phone "Who is this?"

"Hey Ali" Emily was ecstatic hearing Alison's voice, so sweet and gentle.

"Em?" Alison questioned

"Yeah, how did you know?" Emily asked

"Your voice" Alison laughed "So, can I ask why you decided to call me after five years of nothing"

"I saw your post about being a lesbian" Emily smiled, just talking to Alison was making her heart stop.

"And?" Alison laughed

"I..I..I wanted to know if maybe you would wanna go out sometime." Emily was terrified at what Alison was going to say.

"Of course I would" Alison giggled "I have been waiting for you to ask me that for as long as I can remember."

"You have?" Emily wondered aloud

"Yes" Alison laughed

"I thought you where straight until today" Emily laughed, finally feeling calm.

"I thought the same thing about you" Alison giggled.

"So when should we?" Emily asked

"I was thinking now" Alison responded "Text me where you live, I'm coming"

"Don't you live in New York?" Emily laughed

"L.A" Alison responded

"Really?" Emily exclaimed "Me too"

"I know, tell me your address" Alison giggled

"Ok" Emily smiled.


	6. I am real, I am here

"I can't tell what's real anymore...Emily I need help" Alison was scared, she had never been this scared before and Emily could tell how terrified she was, she had never seen Alison like this, Alison was always so brave in the past.

"Ali I am real, I am here to help you" Emily sat down next to Alison, wrapping her arms around Alison and holding on as tight as she could. "What do you need, I can do it?"

"I don't know Em" Alison had tears in her eyes "I'm scared, I'm so scared" Emily pressed her lips to Alison's cheek, she wanted Alison to know she was there.

"How about we go back to your house and you and me can lie in bed all night and talk and just hangout, how about that?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to go there Em, I am safe here...I'm not there" Alison looked at Emily with fear in her eyes, and Emily squeezed Alison tight.

"Ok then we can stay here all night...whatever you want Ali" Emily smiled, seeing Alison so scared made her want to cry, she hated seeing Alison upset. She wanted nothing more than to see her smile

"Thank you" Alison smiled slightly "I love you"

"I love you too" Emily was so happy to hear Alison say that, and to see her smile..even if it was slight.

"No Emily..I love you" Alison's eyes got wide

"I love you too" Emily laughed, pressing her lips into Alison's. Emily could taste cherry's on Alison's lips, and smell the ocean in her hair, and she felt all the love in the world when they kissed. Alison's hands found their way to Emily's hair, where they entangled themselves in her amazing long brown mess of hair. She no longer felt scared, she felt happy.


	7. Kissing rock

Alison sat at the kissing rock, her back leaning against the cold stone rock. Her fingers traced her bracelet slowly, as she waited. Her eyes scanned the woods around her, but nobody was there. She shivered, it was winter and she was cold and alone. Her arms only covered by a thin sweater, her legs not covered at all, as she wore shorts. A single tear traced her skin, her lips turning purple. Her fingers shook as she turned around, touching the red paint on the rock. EF+AD. Alison's cold finger tips followed the red paint, tracing the E and then the F, but falling before the A.

"Fuck" Alison whispered, letting herself fall to the floor. Her entire body trembling, her hair falling into her eyes. "Fuck."

Alison forced herself to stand up, her eyes stuck on the rock.

"I know I destroyed you Em" She cried "I won't hurt you again..I promise."

"Really?" Alison turned around, finding Emily standing there.

"Yeah" Alison smiled "I am leaving Rosewood...I won't be here to hurt you anymore."

"Why are you leaving?" Emily asked, as rain started to fall.

"So you can be happy" Alison cried, the rain wetting her already frozen body.

"Ali" Emily smiled, taking a step towards Alison. "I am so sorry I said you destroyed me..It wasn't true"

"Em..You fell for me and then I made you think I was dead, I destroyed you" Alison smiled sadly. "That's what I do, I hurt everyone around me...I don't mean to...I am sorry Em." Alison shook in the cold rain.

"No" Emily smiled "You made me and all of us feel like a part of something special, we loved you. You left cause you were scared and you thought you had too...not to hurt us, you don't hurt everyone Ali...You were a scared kid. Now you are older and you aren't leaving, not now"

"I just..I came back to see you when I thought you needed me. That was me being a good friend, I tried Em."

"I know" Emily wrapped her arms around a shivering Ali..holding her tight.

"Do you still hate me?" Alison cried

"I never hated you Ali...I love you" Emily whispered.

"I love you too" Alison whispered back.


	8. Last kiss

"I miss you" Emily looked away, trying to hide her tears "I can't go any longer without you"

"Em, please don't" Alison wiped her eyes "I'm with someone now, I love you...but I can't"

"Ali I...I...I need you" Emily was scared, she loved Ali, but she knew Ali had moved on, she knew she didn't love her, she knew she wasn't going to get Ali back. "I know you love Elliot, I do...I just was hoping you loved me more, I was wrong..I'm sorry" Emily started to walk away, terrified that she was losing the girl she loves and even more scared that she was losing her best friend, then something Emily never saw coming, Ali pulled on Emily's hand and swung her around so they where face to face. Emily could feel Ali's breath on her face, she could feel her hair on her shoulder, it was soft and sweet, she smelled of everything Emily wanted, everything she loved. Flowers, candy, the beach, and a pool all in one girl. Ali pressed her lips to Emily's, Ali's lips tasted of something Emily had only tasted a few times before, only when they kissed. Something sweet yet spicy something passionate yet slow something amazing that Emily could only describe as Ali. Emily wondered if Ali kissed everyone that way, or if she was special. She thought that maybe, just maybe Ali was still in love with her, and just as she was before she was scared to tell her, scared to get hurt. The kiss lasted until Ali had to come up for air. they both came out of the kiss with smiles on their faces, and lipstick smeared on their lips.

"I never thought we would have a last kiss" Emily said slowly, she had read Ali's face and knew that was what that kiss was.

"Neither did I" Ali smiled, lacing their fingers together.


	9. Mermaid wedding

The wedding day was only a week away, June third. Alison had everything under control, everything was perfect to the last detail, except Emily. Emily was freaking out, about every last thing from her dress being too tight, to the cake being too sweet, to the flowers smelling too strongly. All issues that actually didn't exist. her dress was perfect, the cake was great and the flowers smelled amazing.

"Em I don't want to see your dress...it isn't aloud" Alison yelled, because Emily was in their bedroom and she was on the couch in the living room. "Please come out here and just relax..we can cuddle and watch movies together, doesn't that sound great?"

"No" Emily yelled back "I need your opinion on my dress Ali, besides I saw your dress."

"That was your fault!" Alison rubbed her face "You came in the room when I had it on, I didn't want you to see."

"Oh come on" Emily laughed "that stupid bad luck stuff isn't real Ali, and if it makes you feel better you looked like the most beautiful princess in the whole world in that dress"

"Yeah?" Alison asked with a big smile on her face

"Well you always look that way to me, but now everyone else will see the beauty in you that I see" Emily walked into the living room in her wedding dress, a mermaid fit dress that fit her like a glove. Alison's jaw dropped.

"Wow" Alison's eyes light up and the biggest smile came across her face, as she took Emily's hand in hers and pulled her on top of her. "You look like the most gorgeous mermaid in all the sea."

"Really?" Emily looked at Alison with worry in her eyes.

"Em, you are my mermaid, why would I lie to you?" Alison smiled and kissed Emily's nose

"I love you baby" Emily smiled, and her head fell onto Alison.

"I love you too angel."


	10. Paris

Last night Alison Dilaurentis found out that her boyfriend Elliot was cheating on her, this is how that went:

"You fucking cheated on me you ass!" Alison screamed, pushing Elliot back so he hit the wall

"Ali calm down" Elliot stopped himself from falling by grabbing the arm of the couch and pulling himself back up, he started to walk over to Alison again "I swear I love you, she was a nobody, it meant nothing"

"And soon so will you" Alison smirked "Nobody gets away with hurting me...I will make sure you don't that's for sure"

"babe please just let me explain, there's no need to over react" Elliot placed his hand on Alison's arm, causing Alison to push him again

"Fuck off Elliot" Alison started to leave the room "I don't need you, I can get much better."

"Really who Ali, who wants you?" Elliot followed Alison

"Someone who is much better than you" Alison walked out of the room...

Now Alison is at Emily's house, they are lying on the bed talking,

"Ali what happened?" Emily asked

"That idiot cheated on me" Alison smiled "But I don't need him...I have you"

"Yeah you have me" Emily smiled "But aren't you upset, I mean a friend doesn't replace love"

"I know that" Alison laced their fingers together "That's why I chose you and not Hanna"

"What do you mean?" Emily bit her bottom lip

"I mean" Alison got really close to Emily, their lips almost touching "This" Alison's lips crashed into Emily's, she rolled on top of Emily holding her tight. They kissed until they needed air,

"Ali" Emily smiled "Do you want to go to Paris with me?"

"That's a little out of the blue" Alison laughed

"No it's not" Emily was lost in Alison's eyes, so beautiful. "You wanted this years ago"

"You remember well Em" Alison smiled, and bit her bottom lip "I guess we are going to Paris then."


	11. Promise

Alison and Emily sat there at the kissing rock, it was midnight yet they where wide awake. Alison's hair was in her face, tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. Alison had only just came back to Rosewood, she was scared and she was hurting, A was still after them and she wasn't used to being out in the open out of hiding. Emily wanted Alison to feel safe, she wanted her to know that no matter what she was there for her, that she would protect her from A and from everyone.

"Em I need to go, I can't stay here..A will kill me" Alison cried, her hands shaking nonstop until Emily took them in her own, holding them tight and not letting go. She could feel the shaking of her hands calm, but it was still there.

"Ali I won't let A hurt you, I will never let that happen" Emily reached one hand to Alison's face, brushing her hair behind her ear, and wiping the tears away. "I know that you are scared, and I know that you are hurting but I promise if you let me I can make you better..I can try"

"Promises are broken every day...how can I trust you?" Alison looked up at Emily

"Have I ever let you down before?" Emily smiled "Every promise I make to you will be kept" Alison smiled, and fell into Emily

"Promise me this?" Alison asked

"Anything" Emily rubbed Alison's back gently

"Promise me that we will go to Paris one day" Alison smiled, looking up at Emily

"I promise that we will go right after high school" Emily kissed Alison's forehead softly, and Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's hips

"I love you Em" Alison whispered

"I love you too" Emily whispered back

"Promise?" Alison squeezed Emily as tight as she could

"Promise" Emily squeezed back, and then kissed the top of Alison's head.


	12. Its ending not the end

"Who wrote the book on goodbye's? Emily asked, tears filling her big brown eyes.

"What does that mean?" Alison's eyes locked on Emily's, her heart pounding faster and faster with every second.

"Why does this have to be goodbye?" Emily sobbed, her hair covering her face and her fingers wrapping around the snow globe, that was next to her. "There's nothing wrong with us."

"But it doesn't feel right" Alison cried, her hands shaking as the tears came pouring down her cheeks. "There isn't a way to make this easy, so let's just say this is the end and go."

"I know its ending, but why does it have to be the end?" Emily wiped her eyes, and looked away, not wanting to look at Alison, not wanting to see her cry. "I'd rather lay forever in this bed..with you, than say goodbye"

"I know Em" Alison stood up, "I know that endings are the worst...And I would rather lay in that bed with you until I die, but we are breaking baby...and it hurts, because I know that I love you, but everything feels wrong." Emily took Alison's hand in her own and pulled her closer, both of them crying, both of them hurting more than ever before, both of them not wanting to let go.

"Give me one more night?" Emily asked, her eyes glowing in the dim room. "Just one more night to hold you, and kiss you and pretend that tomorrow everything will be fine" Alison fell next to Emily on the bed, their eyes on one another, Alison pressed her lips to Emily and the salty taste of tears filled her mouth. They fell back on the bed, watching each other, Alison's fingers playing with Emily's and Emily's feet holding on to Alison. They were scared to lose each other, they were scared of what the future would hold, but in that moment all they wanted was to lie there holding each other and looking into the others eyes, they wanted to stay in love that night.


	13. Dance in the dark

"Why can't I hold you in the street? why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?" Emily cried, "I love you Ali, I'm not scared to show it..why are you?"

"I never said I was scared" Alison stood in front of Emily, her hands on her hips "I just..." Her hands dropped, and she looked down.. not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought" Emily wiped her eyes "Why can't I say I'm in love, why do I have to pretend I'm single when I love you Ali, when I am with you" Emily turned around, "I am done..until you aren't ashamed to love me."

That night Emily got a text from Alison that said "Come to the park." and even though Emily was angry, she went to the park. When she got to the park she saw lights, and a radio, and what looked like a dance floor. Emily walked over to Alison who was standing on the dance floor, Alison extended her hand to Emily, and then spun her around so they were pressed together.

"You can hold me in the street, and kiss me on the dance floor any day" Alison whispered into Emily's ear. "You want to know why?"

"Why?" Emily whispered back, as Alison and her swayed back and forth.

"Because I am yours" Alison kissed Emily's nose "And you are mine."


	14. Take me to Paris

Alison watched as Emily's lips moved, she was telling the girls all about her and Bens most recent date..but Alison wasn't listening. She didn't need to, she knew it was all one big lie that Emily had come up with. Yeah sure the date was real they went to dinner and talked and probably kissed goodnight at the end, but Alison knew something that the other girls who sat at the table smiling at the cute story didn't know...Emily didn't like the date. Alison smiled while Emily told them all the great details about the date, her big blue eyes scanned the faces of the girls at the table. Aria's smile was so wide you would think it was her date that was being discussed, Hanna 'Awed' at every little detail that she heard, and Spencer held her hand to her heart like she was hearing about the best date ever. Alison kept a sweet smile plastered on her face till the end of the story, and once Emily's lips came to a pause..Alison could hear again.

"Aww" Hanna leaned forward "Every date you two go on sounds like a fairytale."

"Seriously" Spencer finally dropped her hand "I am so jealous of you."

**Ring**

"That's the bell" Aria stood up "I got to get to class"

"Of course you do" Hanna laughed "Mr. Fitz is waiting."

"Shut up" Aria giggled as they walked away.

Once Hanna, Spencer and Aria had left Alison finally spoke to Emily who sat across from her, packing up her things.

"Em" Alison reached across the table, wrapping Emily's hand in her own. "You don't have to lie to me"

"What do you mean?" Emily looked up, confused.

"The date" Alison responded "With Ben"

"What about it?" Emily smiled

"You didn't like it" Alison smiled back, but Emily's smile faded once the words escaped Alison's lips.

"Why would you think that?" Emily questioned

"Em" Alison laughed a little "We both know who you would rather be on that date with"

"Yeah?" Emily's eyes followed Alison's big ocean eyes as they went from Emily's eyes to their hands intertwined. "Who?"

"I think I should go to class now" Alison smiled as she stood up. Taking her bag with her, she left a confused Emily alone in the cafeteria.

During every class Alison could tell Emily's mind wasn't on the subject at hand, it was pondering what she had said to Emily at lunch earlier that day. She watched as Emily ignored every teacher and spaced out during every assignment, maybe she needed to talk to Emily before she started failing tests. After school Alison tried to find Emily, walking through the halls of Rosewood high, turning every corner and even checking all the bathrooms..Emily wasn't there, so Alison walked home alone. Once she got home she realized where Emily was...on her porch.

"Hey Em" Alison smiled as she stepped onto the porch, next to Emily.

"Who?" Emily yelled, sounding more out of breath than annoyed.

"I don't know what you mean" Alison unlocked the door, letting them both inside.

"Ali" Emily cried once they both got into the living room "Who do you think I like?"

"Really Em?" Alison laughed "It can't be that hard"

"I can't think of anyone that you would think I like...that would like me back" Emily's eyes widened as she waited for a response.

"Emily" Alison smiled, intertwining their hands "Close your eyes, and tell me what you see...Can't you see?"

"I don't know" Emily responded

"Tell me what you see" Alison whispered softly into Emily's ear.

"Um..I see Paris" Emily smiled

"Really, what else?" Alison's smile grew.

"I see two people, they are at the Eifel tower" Emily's mind filled with this image that she loved so dearly.

"Describe them to me" Alison whispered

"One of them is me...the other one is, is..you" Emily got quieter as the sentence continued.

"Open your eyes" Alison whispered softly. Emily's eyes flew open, her eyes meeting Alison's immediately.

"Why did you want me to say that?" Tears started to fall from Emily's eyes "You already knew I loved you...why make me say it out loud?! We both know you don't like me back!"

"Love" Alison was in shock, she knew Emily liked her but she had no idea that she was in love with her..not that she was upset by the news. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Emily say love, and soon a huge grin covered her face..she couldn't hide how she felt any longer. "I love you too Em, won't you take me to Paris?"

"Of course" Emily cried as Alison pressed her soft lips to hers. Both of them finally feeling the happiness that they had been waiting for for so long.


	15. Why?

Alison sat on her bed, her legs falling off the end. Her hair messy, wearing pajamas, no makeup. Emily kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"You know" Emily started "It is kind of hard not to fall for you."

"Why?" Alison looked up.

"Because even when you wear no makeup, hair all crazy and in pajamas...well you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Emily intertwined her fingers with Alison's. Alison smiled her cute little smile, so cute.

"Yeah?" Alison laughed "Why else?"

"That is a hard question to answer Ali...because there are so many answers."Emily laughed. "To name a few reasons why I love you...You are so sweet Ali, and I know that you hide that part of you, but really you are sweet and kind and you care about me. Your eyes alone are enough to make me go crazy, they are like an entire ocean and I am drowning in them. You have the cutest little smile, like a little girl its adorable. You are so smart, and you know it. Ali, everything about you is a reason to love you."

"No" Alison cried "I lie to everyone, I trick people and I am so mean...are those reasons?

"Sweetheart" Emily smiled "You are not a mean person, you are tough and strong because you have been hurt so many times."

"Em..I love you" Alison smiled, pressing her nose to Emily's.

"Why?" Emily laughed

"Why not?" Alison giggled "You are beautiful, like crazy beautiful. You are so sweet to everyone even when they are mean to you, you forgive people and you trust people. You are honest, and trusting. You believed in me when nobody else did. You are my soul mate." Alison smiled, with tears in her eyes. Emily kissed Alison's nose.

"You are my everything" Emily then smashed her lips into Alison's. Her hands in Alison's hair, Alison's on Emily's waist, pulling her onto the bed.

"And you are mine" Alison whispered, as they lied together on the bed.


	16. Treat you better

"I won't lie to you Ali" Emily looked up at Alison who was standing in front of her as she sat on her bed. "I know he's just not right for you."

"How?" Alison sat beside Emily

"I can see it on your face, when you say that he's the one that you want." Emily laced their fingers together, squeezing Alison's hand tight.

"You know me so well" Alison smiled as tears started to trace the features of her face. "But what can you do?"

"I know I can treat you better, better than he can" Emily smiled shyly at Alison. "I just want to give you the loving that your missing..baby just to wake up with you would be everything I need. You don't have to do this alone, tell me what you want to do."

Alison wiped the tears from her face and let go of Emily's hand. Standing up slowly, Emily following her.

"I promise I won't let you down" Emily smiled. Alison turning around to face her, tears still forming in her eyes and sliding slowly down her face.

"Tell me why we are wasting time, on all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead." Emily took a small step closer to Alison, who then took a step towards her. "Take my hand, we'll be fine." Alison smiled up at Emily as she intertwined their fingers gently.


	17. Be a little different with me

Alison was walking to the mail box when she noticed something, Emily walking down the street slowly, her hands in her pockets and her eyes watching the floor.

"Hey, Em!" Alison yelled as she started to run towards her. Emily's head shooting up once the words came out.

"Oh hi Ali" Emily smiled slightly, and Alison could already tell something was upsetting her. For the past few days she could feel Emily pulling away, not wanting to talk or hangout at all, and now she was walking the streets alone at night. Alison needed to know what was going on and why.

"You ok sweetie?" Alison smiled at Emily who didn't return the favor.

"Um..yeah" Emily responded in a sad tone.

"Em" Alison took Emily's cold hand in her own "I know something is up, you are acting weird and distant...why?" Emily's eyes began to water, tears soon tracing the features of her face.

"Em" Alison reached out for her hand, but Emily turned around and ran away. Sprinting through the streets Alison ran after her, past house after house, Alison yelling her name. She could hear Emily crying for a long time, until she got too far ahead of her to hear anything. Emily turned into the woods, and that's when Alison knew where she was going. Alison knew that Emily was trying to get away from her, but she also knew where she was planning on getting to. They ran through the tree filled area in the dark. Alison smiled as they approached the kissing rock, she wasn't far behind Emily who was in tears, now sitting on the rock sadly. Alison walked close to her, being careful not to scare her into running again.

"Don't run" Alison whispered as she stopped in front of Emily.

"I won't" Emily muttered.

"Good" Alison kneeled down, her eyes now meeting the sad ones in front of her, she was in pain seeing Emily hurting. "Tell me why you ran away from me"

"I..I" Emily cried, her cheeks turning a rose color, which made Alison smile. "I think I..I should go" Emily tried to stand up, but Alison grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

"Tell me" Alison said sternly

"I think I" The rose color turning to a darker red as a single tear traced her skin gently. "I think I'm different"

Alison smiled softly, she had a feeling that she knew what Emily meant, but she felt as though making sure she was right was the smart thing to do. Her hand fell from Emily's arm and to her hand, intertwining their fingers together tightly.

"Different isn't a bad thing Em. Now tell me what you mean, why are you different?"

"I like girls" Emily barely made out "I think I'm gay." Her cheeks only getting darker red as she spoke more, her face was free of tears by now, but she could feel them trying to break out of her eyes as she tried to hold them in.

"Em" Alison smiled happily, squeezing her hands tightly. She was right, Emily told her exactly what she saw coming. "Don't cry, please don't be sad...being gay doesn't change a thing. It just means that you will date girls not guys, that's not bad at all."

"Thank you Ali" Emily smiled shyly.

"Now, is that all?" Alison whispered, with a cute little smile.

"Um..Alison" Emily looked down at the floor below her.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I like...you" Emily let the tears flow, falling down her face, leaving stains of their trails. "I think I might be falling for you Ali."

Alison's smile grew, as she heard the words escape Emily's mouth. "Please stop crying. It's ok"

"No, it isn't" Emily cried "I feel like an idiot, falling for someone who likes boys."

"It's ok because I love you" Alison laughed as she pressed her lips to Emily's.


	18. First kiss me moment

Emily Fields sat on the ground, leaning against Alison's bed. Alison sat beside her, barely awake. It was almost midnight, and they had been sitting there talking for hours, since right after dinner. Alison started off as her normal self, a little sassy and a little mean but as she got more and more tired she stopped acting the way Emily had always seen her act. She was sweet, kind, funny. Emily loved seeing Alison this way, she had never seen it before in the years she had known her and she was sad about that. She wondered why Alison hid this side of her, but the second Alison turned her head at her and smiled Emily forget everything she was thinking.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Alison's smile was so cute and Emily was lost in it.

"Nothing" Emily smiled back.

"Come on" Alison laughed, almost falling onto Emily as she did.

"Why do you think I'm lying" Emily asked shyly

"Because you always lie" Alison responded, as she lied down onto Emily. Her head in her lap, looking up at Emily with a smile on her face.

"No I don't" Emily exclaimed, a little offended and curious.

"Em, sweetie I can tell" Alison's eyes started to fade, closing slowly.

"Ali" Emily announced "You can tell what?"

"Oh" Alison's eyes opened, and her smile returned as she saw Emily "That you lie about things, about liking Ben, and about what you are thinking when you are looking at me."

"What do you think I am thinking then?" Emily smiled slightly.

"That I am...beautiful" Alison's smile widened

"You are" Emily smiled back, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. She was so lost in the girl that lied on her lap, her blonde wavy hair messy and spread out on them both, her big ocean eyes watching her, her smile so wide and beautiful...so kissable. Emily leaned down, her hand going under Alison's head and leaning her up, their lips meeting in the middle. Alison pulled away.

"Em, why me?" Alison asked shyly

"Look at yourself Ali, listen to your voice and then you will know" Emily laughed, pulling her into another kiss.


	19. Don't let me down

Alison sat on her bed, her legs pressed to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes, her face red and her eyes puffy. She had been sitting there since she found out that Elliot had been lying to her all those years. She pulled her phone out, calling Emily.

"Em?" Alison whispered

"Ali" Emily responded, "Are you ok?"

"I need you" Alison cried "I need you right now."

"I'm here Ali, what's wrong?" Emily asked Alison

"I think I'm losing my mind...darling I hope that you'll be here when I need you the most." Alison fell over on her bed, tears coating her skin and sobs escaping her mouth.

"I am coming over, stay there Ali" Emily announced

"Don't let me down" Alison whispered as Emily hung up the phone.

Alison stayed there, crying. She could feel the anger of knowing what he had done, love was still inside her though and all of it was making her confused. She didn't move, not even when Emily rang the bell, she just lied there, not moving. Emily eventually just let herself in, running to Alison. Who wasn't in her normal bed, but in her old room.

"Alison" Emily exclaimed once she found her, running up to the bed.

"Tell me I'm safe" Alison cried as she looked up at Emily.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Emily smiled, as she sat beside Alison.

"You've got me now..right?" Alison whispered, Emily took Alison's hand in hers. Holding on tight.

"I have always been here for you Ali, don't worry" Emily answered, as she squeezed their hands together.

"Will you hold me now?" Alison cried, as Emily pulled her onto her lap.

"I've got you babe" Emily smiled as she held onto Alison. "Time will make it heal, soon you won't feel like this."

"Keep talking" Alison held onto Emily as tight as she could. "You always make me better."

"Ok Ali" Emily smiled.


	20. Every breath you take

Alison sat on her bed, tears staining her face. Her fingers tracing Emily's face in the picture she held of them together. Her mind filling of thoughts of Emily, images of Emily's smile filling her vision. It had been months since she had seen Emily, since she had heard her sweet voice. They broke up six months ago and Emily left. She missed her with all of her heart, she needed to be with her. She dropped the picture and took the phone from her end table, dialing Emily's number that she had memorized.

"Hello" Emily answered the phone, and Alison couldn't help but smile when she heard her voice.

"Emily" Alison whispered.

"Ali, what is it?" Emily sounded a little scared, and Alison knew why. Emily could always tell when Alison was sad.

"Since you've been gone, I've been lost" Alison cried "I dream at night...and I can only see your face."

"Ali" Emily whispered sadly, but Alison wasn't ready to be turned down which she knew that if Emily continued she would be. She knew that because Emily was the one who left her, she said she couldn't be with someone who was so crazy, someone who would wake up one day and say 'let's go to Paris today.' She said she needed stability.

"No, Em stop!" Alison yelled "Don't. Please let me finish."

"Ok" Emily responded

"I feel so cold, And I long for your embrace" Alison cried "It's you I can't replace Em."

"Ali" Emily whispered again

"Oh can't you see...you belong to me" Alison let the tears continue to stain her cheeks, as she cried.

"Alison" Emily whispered

"I love you Em" Alison cried out, sounding like she had given up.

"I love you too" Emily responded

"You do?" Alison's eyes widened, and her grip on the phone because tight.

"Only with every breath you take."


	21. Nightmare

Emily walked into her living room, it was empty and dark. All of the lights were off, and nobody but her was there. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye, it started to trace her skin gently, following the path of her face until she brushed it away. She slowly made her way past the living room, through the hall and then stopped once she reached her room. The room was darker than the rest of her house, maybe that was just in her head though. A slight smile crept onto her face, as she let herself walk into the room. She walked over to the dresser that wasn't hers, covered in little Eiffel tower statues, and drawings of Paris. Her hand lifted up, and her fingers began to trace the drawing she loved the most. It was of two girls, one with brown hair and one with blonde, their backs were all you saw because they were facing the Eiffel tower. They were holding hands, and the shorter one was kind of leaning on the other one. Emily could feel her heart beating so hard that it felt as though it was about to break through her chest. She could feel the tears in her eyes on the brink of pouring out and she could feel her fingers shaking as they traced the picture softly. She dropped her hand and backed away slowly, turning around and walking to the bed. The blanket was white with a Paris theme and as her skin felt were another body used to be she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let her body crumble, falling into the bed and letting the sobs roll out of her, her hands gripping at the bed wishing that the pain would go away but she knew that wouldn't help...an old friend of hers taught her that. Spencer always told her that wishing, and hoping was pointless..that it bread eternal misery, but this pain was so awful that Emily was having trouble remembering that.

"I thought I was your dream girl" Emily cried out to nobody as she was alone, but she hoped that someone special would hear her, even though she knew that was impossible. "You always said I was your dream girl." After awhile of crying and breaking...Emily sat up. She looked around the dark room and let herself breath in her surroundings. Everything around her was from the past, everything around her made her think of that girl..the blonde one and Emily couldn't take it. She wiped her tear stained face gently and then let out a small sigh.

"I guess you decided to wake up...but you being awake means that I am now in a nightmare Alison."


	22. Will you be my fairy?

Emily was lost in her thoughts as she sat by her window. Her mind was racing, Alison's smile was everywhere and her laugh was irresistible to Emily. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Alison, but she couldn't have her...could she? Emily was with Maya now, and she really did like Maya but nobody could ever compare to the blonde haired, blue eyed angel named Alison that Emily loved.

Emily watched out her window, and she could see what others never would. Alison dancing around in the streets, her dress flying around her and her smile wider than ever before. Her golden hair flying in the wind as she spun around. Emily saw this, when it wasn't there. She saw this because it was a memory of a night her and Alison had spent together years ago..one she would never forget. Alison spent the night at her house, and at about three in the morning Alison woke Emily up. Emily asked her why, and Alison said she wanted to dance, to be free. Emily thought she was kidding, but Alison was dead serious. She made Emily put a dress on and then she put one on too. She led Emily to the street and then...she danced. Emily had never smiled as big as she did that night while she watched Alison flow like a fairy, and she has never smiled that big since that day.

Tears started to flow from Emily's eyes as the memory faded away, and she saw the street for what it was...empty. And she saw her heart for what it was..broken. Emily had been madly in love with her fairy since she met her, and she didn't know what to do. Alison lived only a little bit away, but it felt like she was years away from Emily.

"Emily?" Maya walked into the room "What's wrong?"

"Oh..Um, nothing" Emily gave Maya a fake smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Maya made her way over to Emily, and bent down to sit with her.

"Emily, don't lie to me" Maya smiled

"I'm fine, I promise" Emily stood up and tried to walk away but Maya took her hand.

"Please, tell me. I don't bite Emily, you can sit with me and talk" Maya laughed

"Ok" Emily smiled back, because Maya's smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile back even though what she was about to say wasn't good.

Maya led Emily to the bed, and they sat down side by side. They sat in silence before Emily finally broke it.

"Maya" Emily pulled her hand away "I love Alison"

"I know" Maya laughed sadly, turning towards Emily.

"You do?" Emily asked, her eyes meeting that sad ones beside her.

"Emily, you talk of her constantly, you are always looking at her, you smile whenever she is brought up. It wasn't hard to guess that she was more than a friend to you."

"But..if you knew then why did you stay with me?" Emily looked down at her hands.

"Because, you are you." Maya smiled "Probably the best girl I will ever meet, I was hopeful that maybe I could be better than Alison, that maybe I could win you. But I see now that you belong with Alison, she is really lucky."

"She likes boys" Emily rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of Alison liking her back.

"Um. I hate to burst your bubble, but Alison loves you. Her eyes are always on you, She takes any chance to touch you, she smiles whenever she sees you. Your heart is hers and hers is yours, so go get her."

"Why are you pushing me to get her?" Emily smiled, confused.

"I want you to be happy, she is your happy ending right?" Maya smiled, and Emily smiled back.

"Thank you Maya." Emily stood up "I hope you find your happy ending too."

"I will" Maya laughed, standing up. "Don't worry about me, go get your girl."

"Ok" Emily laughed, turning around and starting out the door.

"Wait!" Maya yelled

"What?" Emily spun around to face her

"Just, one last kiss?"

"Of course" Emily smiled as she walked over to Maya. She bent down and pressed her lips to Maya's, the taste of tears filled both of their mouths, and even though Emily felt nothing...Maya felt the whole world turning around her, and then it stopped.

"Don't forget me" Maya giggled, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Never" Emily smiled softly at Maya before she left the room.

Emily made her way to Alison's house, she smiled as she approached the door. Her heart racing faster than ever before as she knocked on the door. She could barely breathe as she waited for the door to open.

"Em!" Alison exclaimed as she swung the door open. Emily didn't respond as she was lost in the dress Alison was wearing...it was the same one she wore that night when she became her fairy.

"You ok?" Alison laughed

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm ok" Emily smiled as she came back to earth.

"You sure?" Alison smiled "Cause you look like you just got hit by a bus."

"Oh well, I ran here" Emily responded.

"Why?" Alison asked, laughing a little.

"I..me and Maya broke up" Emily answered her

"What?" Alison took Emily's hand in hers, and held on tight.

"Yeah, it's a long story"

"Well is there a short version, or should I sit down?" Alison asked.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed "The short version is that I love you." Alison's eyes became wide as she let the words soak in, she stood there with zero expression on her face, shocked by the news.

"Did you hear me?" Emily asked, her smile fading away.

"Um, I'm assuming you mean as more than friends." Alison responded

"Yeah, way more" Emily took a step closer to Alison.

"I love you too" Alison let tears escape her eyes as she spoke the words she never thought she would get to say. "I love you so much Em" Alison's lips spread up into a smile as she pulled Emily close to her, their noses pressed together.

"Ali" Emily smiled, as she cried "I never thought this would happen"

"I always imagined it in Paris, but this works too" Alison laughed as she smashed her lips against Emily's.


	23. Look after me

Two months had passed since Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh, Noel Kahn, and Yvonne Philips had passed away, but Alison remembered it like it was yesterday. She could still see Noels head tumbling down the stairs and sitting by her feet. She could still remember Spencer on the floor, blood everywhere and her eyes fading. The memories never left Alison's mind, they raced through her head over and over like the saddest movie she had ever seen on replay. Her heart was in pieces and nothing was going to fix it. Alison sat in her bed, her eyes fixed on the picture she held. Her fingers gently tracing the faces in the photo, Spencer and her smiling and happy. That's when Emily walked into the room, she made her way to Alison slowly and sat beside her.

"Hey" Emily smiled sadly "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" Alison looked over at Emily, dropping the photo onto the bed.

"How's the baby?" Emily asked, intertwining her fingers with the beautiful blonde that sat beside her.

"Good" Alison let her eyes go to her belly, it was much larger than it was two months ago, and it had become impossible to hide the pregnancy so last week she told the girls.

"Ali, I'm worried about you" Emily's eyes looked down at her girlfriends large belly, and then up meeting Alison's ocean eyes "You don't work anymore, you only ever leave the house to go to the doctors for the baby. I'm scared that you-"

"Em" Alison interrupted "I have had a really hard couple months, I found out that I'm pregnant, that Spencer was my cousin, then Noel died, and yes I know he was a bad person who deserved it but I can't help picturing him as the guy who was my friend all those years ago, the one who helped me when I was in desperate need of it. I can't help but miss that Noel, even though I know he was long gone before he died. And of course Spencer died after that, which has left me heartbroken. I loved her, I know I never said that and I know I wasn't the best friend to her over the years but I did care about her. She was...Spencer, the girl who would do anything to protect her friends even if that meant a bullet to the heart. I just wish it was me that night who died, and not her."

"Ali" Emily pulled Alison close to her "Don't say that, you have so much to live for right now. You have a baby, you can't-"

"I know that" Alison cried "I just wish I could do something, anything to get Spencer back."

"I know baby" Emily held onto Alison's trembling body as tight as she could.

"And then Toby, I know me and Toby never got along very well but when I saw that look of panic, and horror in your eyes I couldn't help but, but cry."

"I loved him, he was one of my best friends. He was always there for me, I just wish I could have been there for him when he needed me"

"Sweetie" Alison looked up at Emily as the tears escaped the brunettes eyes. "He died in a car accident, you couldn't have done anything. And he wasn't alone, he was with Yvonne."

"I know, and I'm happy that he wasn't all alone when he died, but I just wish I could have said goodbye."

"Goodbye's are for losers" Alison smiled through the tears "You want to know why?"

"Sure Ali" Emily smiled sadly

"It isn't the last time, it never is" Alison smiled largely "You will see Toby again, I believe that he is always around. Looking after the people he loves, and one day you will be up there looking after the ones you love too. "

"I love you Ali" Emily smiled, as Alison wiped the tears away.

"I love you too."


	24. Fuck me

It was one in the morning and Emily was laying in bed, her eyes watching as Alison stood at the end of the bed a devilish smile on her face. Emily smiled as she watched Alison sway her hips to the music that wasn't playing, Alison always got like this at night. Once midnight came Alison was a whole new girl to Emily, she would dance and sing and she was so fucking sexy to Emily. Alison slowly fell to the bed, crawling up Emily, touching any skin she could. She slowly made her way up to Emily and once she got close enough she took Emily's hands and pulled her close.

"Fuck me" Alison whispered softly in Emily's ear, Emily could feel Alison's breath on her skin, it was warm and she trembled as Alison's lips pressed to her ear. Alison taking Emily's ear in her teeth and Emily could feel Alison's smile on her skin.

"Ali" Emily took a deep breath and pushed Alison away, Alison lip came out, pouting like a little kid. "We can't Ali, not while we are staying at Spencer's house"

"Why not?" Alison fell down and sprawled out on Emily. She turned over, her big ocean eyes watching Emily as she bit her bottom lip. "I wanna fuck you."

"Alison" Emily laughed as she watched her wife act like a horny teenager. "Anything else"

"Fine" Alison pouted. "Oh I know!" Alison yelled, jumping up quickly and extending her hand to Emily.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"Dance with me" Alison smiled like she was the happiest little kid. "Please" She dragged out the word, until Emily smiled.

"Of course" Emily giggled taking Alison's hand. Alison led her off the bed, and onto the floor.

"Come here" Alison whispered as she pulled Emily's body close to hers, their skin touching in so many places that Emily lost count. They swayed back and forth as Alison hummed their song in Emily's ear.

Hours past, and the dancing had stopped. Alison was fast asleep in the bed, sucking her thumb like a baby and curled in a ball with all the blankets...Emily couldn't help but smile at her wife. She walked over and sat beside Alison, pushing the hair behind Alison's ear Emily smiled and bent down to Alison. Her lips grazed Alison's forehead gently, "I love you Ali."

"I wuv you too" Alison muttered, barely loud enough to hear.


	25. Cry for love

Alison smiled sadly as she looked down at Emily who was laying in the bed in front of her. She could smell the hospital all around her as she stood still. Emily's eyes were closed, she seemed as though she was asleep..but she wasn't. Alison's heart had stopped the second that the doctor told her the news, his exact words were "I'm so sorry Mrs. Fields, we did everything we could but sadly Mrs. Fields has passed away." Alison couldn't believe it, she wasn't crying or sobbing, she wasn't angry and yelling at the doctors for letting Emily go. She didn't feel anything, she felt empty.

She walked over to her wife, sitting beside her gently. She took Emily's hand in her own and held on tight, it was cold to the touch and Alison couldn't help but flinch when their skin met. She looked down at the woman who lied before her and a single tear escaped her eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears as she sat there.

"I love you, I..I already miss you . I don't know what to do without you, ever since high school I have loved you and needed you, I don't remember how..I can't..I don't know how to live without you. I..I need you baby, I.. I love you." Alison stopped as she tried to control herself.

"I will always remember you as that little, sweet fourteen year old girl who had this huge crush on me. You always smiled at me, and you were awful at hiding how you felt, not like me. I hid it too well I guess, you thought I didn't love you for so long. You thought I was fine without you, until Christmas of 2018 when we found ourselves under the mistletoe around all of our friends, and I kissed you so hard that you knew..you knew how much I needed you. " Alison couldn't stop herself from crying, the pain that she hadn't felt right away...she felt now.

"And, and then our wedding. That was the best day ever, In front of the Eiffel Tower wearing the most beautiful dresses ever. You looked just like the, the most beautiful mermaid I had ever seen, and you called me your princess. I will never forget the way you cried and fell down when I started to walk down the aisle and I had to run over to you while tripping over my dress and help you up while we both laughed and cried. I love you Em...I love you, I, I, I love you Em" Alison sobbed as she fell over, wrapping her arms around Emily as she cried, holding her cold wife close to her body as she let the tears cover her.


	26. Addicted to you

Alison had a devilish smile spread across her beautiful features, and Emily could tell something was on her mind. Emily could always tell when Alison had something on her mind, especially when it had to do with her because Alison was awful at hiding things from Emily. Alison took a step closer to Emily who was backing up, getting closer and closer to Alison's bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alison smiled, her eyes staring deep into Emily "Scared?"

"Of what?" Emily laughed as her feet hit the bottom of the bed, and she realized she could no longer back away from the beautiful, irresistible blonde that stood before her.

"I don't know" Alison raised her brow and giggled "Me, maybe." Alison was dangerously close to Emily, Emily's heart was beating faster and harder than ever before as Alison smiled so genuinely at her.

"You aren't so scary" Emily smiled shyly back at Alison who was so close to her now that Emily could feel Alison's breath on her skin.

"Oh Em" Alison rolled her big ocean eyes playfully "Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets...right?"

"Oh, um, I" Emily muttered, not knowing what to say. Alison giggled as she pushed Emily back onto the bed and then crawled onto her. Emily's heart was racing, she didn't know what was happening, Alison had always been flirty and even kissed her before..but this was new. Alison bit her bottom lip as she watched Emily's eyes frozen on her, Emily was so cute to Alison, she was always so awkward around her and Alison loved it, the way that she could make Emily freak out with just a look was the best part of it. She couldn't help herself...maybe because she enjoyed the way Emily loved her, and treated her like the queen, maybe because Emily's lips tasted of everything Alison never knew she needed until the first time their lips met. Maybe because she was addicted to Emily, maybe because she loved her.

"Isn't this what you want?" Alison smiled playfully, her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Um, I..I" Emily's eyes scanned Alison's face, still not sure how to answer the girl correctly.

"Em, my mermaid" Alison laughed, as her hands started to trace Emily's sides, feeling Emily's curves for as long as she could, starting at her hips and going up slowly. "Why won't you be honest with me?"

"I am" Emily responded shyly, as her own hands started to scan Alison's back, going up and down as though she was trying to sooth the blonde.

"Do you love me?" Alison asked, her smile fading as she waited for the answer.

"Of course" Emily smiled up at Alison, Alison letting herself fall into the brunette below her. Her lips smashing into Emily's violently, the sweet taste of Emily was all Alison needed to let herself smile once again. They came apart slowly, their lips not wanting to pull apart, but their lungs fighting for air. Alison smiled down at Emily playfully,

"I love you too."


	27. You can't plan the future

Alison sat at the end of her bed curled up in a ball, she wore a black dress and heels, her makeup was perfect and her hair was done to perfection as if she was about to leave the house but she just sat there with tears in the corners of her eyes. She smiled slightly as she remembered a certain day from her past that she could never forget, it was late august and she was only nineteen. She was wandering through a very familiar area of trees, close to the kissing rock. It was dark, late at night but she wasn't alone..she was safe with Emily.

"I've missed you" Emily whispered, her hand reaching over for Alison's. As their hands met, Emily holding on tight, Alison smiled.

"It's been too long Em" Alison responded

"I know" Emily smiled, looking over at the beautiful woman that was beside her. It was dark and she could barely see her but Alison's ocean blue eyes shined in the darkness and Emily couldn't help but get lost in them for a second.

"I don't want you to go again" Alison stopped walking, her eyes looking away from Emily. "I don't think I will be able to take it."

"Ali" Emily smiled, amazed at how far Alison had come since high school. She used to hide her feelings, she never would have said this before..Emily was so happy that Alison had grown. "Come with me"

"What?" Alison looked up, confusion filling her eyes.

"Come with me" Emily repeated "Come to California with me."

"Em" Alison smiled "You can't be serious"

"I am" Emily's smile widened "I love you Ali, I don't want to leave you again..I can't go another year without you."

"I can't just leave" Alison laughed "I have a life here, a job, school, I can't"

"Please" Emily bit her bottom lip, Alison smiled and rolled her eyes slightly.

"You can get your teaching degree in California, and you can be a waitress anywhere" Emily's eyes were wide and hopeful.

"I..I..I can't" Alison whispered.

The memory was one that Alison would never forget, one that filled her mind as she made her way to the living room. She smiled sadly as she saw the three beautiful children all dressed in black sitting on the couch.

"Come on" Alison whispered, the two bigger kids getting up and making their way to the door. The eldest was a girl, she was eight years old, dark brown hair almost black, her eyes a chocolate brown. She looked just like Emily when she was little. The next a boy, blue eyes the same color as Alison's and light brown hair, he was seven. Alison slowly walked over to the youngest, three years old, a girl. She had beautiful golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Alison picked her up and held her close as she walked to the car.

"Mommy" The youngest exclaimed "Where is Mama?, I miss her Mommy!" Tears started to form in Alison's eyes as she heard her young daughter speak. She didn't respond as she placed her in her car seat, the other kids getting in the car as Alison sat in the driver's seat.

The car was silent as they drove, Alison's mind thinking back to a wonderful day from her past. It was early November and Alison was in a taxi, she was nervous her fingers playing with her hair gently as she sat there. She looked out the window, watching all the people outside, the cars racing by, and even the signs all around her.

"Were here" The taxi man called out to her, she smiled at him as she handed him the money and then jumped out of the cab with her bags. It was pretty warm for November and Alison was happy, she never really liked the cold. She started to make her way over to the apartment building behind her, it was big and not very nice. Graffiti covered the walls and bugs ran by her feet as she walked. As she got to the building she sucked in a breath, letting it out as she stepped inside. She walked over to the front desk, an older woman sat behind it with a very unpleasant look about her.

"Hello" Alison smiled, the woman grunted back at her.

"Um..I was wondering what room Emily Fields was in?" Alison continued

The woman looked up at Alison, and let out a sigh. "I can't tell you that, unless she permits me too"

"Oh ok" Alison responded "Could you call her and ask?"

"Sure, who should I say it is?" The woman smirked.

"A" Alison smiled.

"Great" The woman grabbed the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello, is this Emily Fields?" The woman asked

"Great, some girl named A is here to see you...can I send her up?"

"Yes A"

"I'm positive that's what she said"

"Great." The woman hung up the phone and then looked up at Alison.

"Room seventeen" She smiled as Alison walked off. Alison made her way to the room, smiling as she arrived. Her hand reached up and knocked gently on the door. The door flew open, Emily standing there with a knife in hand.

"Ali?" Emily smiled, dropping the knife. "Oh my god, what are you doing here!?"

"I love you Em, I couldn't stay away" Alison smiled, as she dropped her bags and pulled Emily close to her.

Alison loved that day, it was one she would always cherish. She pulled up and parked in the parking lot. She turned around and saw her children, they looked so sad and she couldn't help but let tears escape her eyes as she saw them.

"Were here" Alison held back the tears as she spoke. She got out of her car and then got her youngest from the back. Her other kids making their way to the church with her. She spotted a familiar group, Hanna and Caleb standing together, Hanna pregnant, and Caleb holding their son who was about two years old. Spencer and Toby talking to Hanna and Caleb, their twins running around them in circles, the twins were both boys and they were four. Spencer was holding their daughter in her arms as she was only a few weeks old. Aria and Jason were walking over to the group, Jason holding their youngest daughter in his arms, she was three, and then their other daughter on his back, she was five. Aria was holding hands with their son who was seven. And last was Mona who had just arrived with Mike, and their two kids, a boy who was four and a girl who was six.

Alison made her way to her friends, "Hey"

"Alison!" Hanna exclaimed "How are you doing?"

"Um..I'm ok" Alison smiled sadly

"She cries every night" Alison's son muttered.

"Harley!" Alison yelled

"Sorry" He whispered

"Um..Rose, Harley, Daisy can you guys go play in the grass over there" Alison pointed towards the side of the church as she put Daisy down.

"Ok Mommy" Rose smiled sadly as they walked away.

"Hey" Toby smiled at his sons "Christopher, Owen how about you go too"

"Sure Daddy!" Owen exclaimed as they ran after the other kids.

"Go with them Lilly, Olivia" Jason smiled as he placed his daughters on the ground.

"You too Josh" Aria smiled at her son.

"Summer, Isaac" Mona smiled down at her kids "Go play"

"How about you go with them, Caden" Caleb smiled as he put his son down. Summer taking Caden's hand as they walked away.

"I guess that just leaves the grownups and Grace" Aria smiled

"Don't forget about Mason" Hanna laughed, rubbing her belly.

They all began to talk, catching up since it was the first time in forever that they had all been together. Toby, Mike, Caleb and Jason spoke of their jobs, and their houses. The girls talked about their children, and their lives. Aria told them all about her book that had just come out, Hanna talked about her pregnancy and how they had just picked out the name Mason, Mona told them about her new job as a psychologist, and Spencer caught them up on Grace and how it was having a daughter. Alison stood there, smiling as her friends talked, but not really listening. Her mind raced back to the best day of her life. She was twenty one, and it was mid June. She smiled as she watched Emily who was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down babe" Alison laughed "It's only three minutes, you can wait"

"Ali!" Emily yelled "In three minutes we will know if I am pregnant, it will change everything"

"Yeah, but it's what we have been trying for for the last year. All of those injections, and donors have lead to this day. The day that we find out if you have a baby in your belly"

"I know" Emily smiled "I'm just so excited, and scared"

"Why are you scared?"

"Because, what if I'm a bad mom" Emily asked, as she walked closer to Alison.

"Come here" Alison took Emily's hand and pulled her down so she was on top of her. "You are going to be an amazing mom"

"How do you know?" Emily asked

"I know you, you are the sweetest, most caring, loving person I have ever met. You do anything to protect the people you love, you are going to be a great mom."

"I love you" Emily smiled, pressing her nose to Alison's.

"I love you more" Alison kissed Emily's lips softly.

"Alison?" Spencer asked

"What?" Alison responded, not sure what she had just been asked.

"It's time to go inside, The others went to get the kids." Spencer took Alison's hand in hers and held on tight.

"I never liked this place" Alison laughed "I mean, my own funeral was here, my mom's was here, Mona's too. So many people, that I knew, I hate this place."

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer asked as they started to make their way inside

"Sure" Alison smiled

"Why did you guys move back?"

"Oh..Emily wanted to raise the kids near family. Her mom, Jason."

"But Jason and Aria moved to Boston years ago." Spencer said

"Yeah well we didn't keep in touch, I didn't even know that Aria and Jason were dating until I got an invite to the wedding."

"I'm sorry about that" Spencer muttered "Me and Toby moved to DC, we didn't keep in touch with anyone from Rosewood...we thought it would be better."

"I get it" Alison responded "I didn't want anything to do with Rosewood, or anyone who was from the past. But now that Emily is gone, I think it would be better if we stayed friends...I want my kids to have cousins. You guys were my sisters, you still are. I want our kids to know each other. I didn't think about it until now, but they deserve to know their moms sisters."

"I agree" Spencer smiled "The boys seemed to really love being with everyone"

"Mommy!" Daisy screamed as she ran up to Alison.

"Hey baby" Alison smiled as she picked up her daughter "what's wrong?"

"I wanna see Mama"

"Oh" Alison held back the tears as she smiled at her young child who didn't understand were Emily had gone. "We will talk about Mama tonight, not now"

"Well Toby seems to be sitting over there, I better go" Spencer smiled at Alison.

"Wait" Alison exclaimed "I was hoping that we could sit together, all of us girls."

"Um..Sure" Spencer smiled, "Let me go give Grace to Toby first"

"Great" Alison smiled as she looked around for her kids. She spotted Aria and Jason and made her way over to them.

"Hey" Alison smiled "Have you seen Rose and Harley?"

"Yeah, Toby and Caleb took all the kids to sit in the front row." Jason smiled, taking Alison's hand in his own.

"How about I take Daisy over there?" Aria smiled, as she took Daisy and started towards the front row.

"How are you holding up sis?" Jason asked

"Um..fine" Alison smiled "I mean, I'm finally getting my friends back hopefully for good, which is something Emily always wanted so I'm happy about that."

"We are moving back to Rosewood" Jason responded "Me, Aria, the kids"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have been tossing the idea around for a long time now. We finally did it last week, we bought a house here. we are moving in in two weeks."

"That's great!" Alison smiled as she pulled Jason in for a hug.

"I know" Jason laughed "I've missed you Ali, I don't want to lose you again."

"Alison" Mona walked over to them "Come with me, all of us girls are sitting second row."

"Ok" Alison took Mona's hand, Mona leading her to the front of the church. She smiled sadly as she saw her friends sitting in a row, Aria, then Hanna, Spencer, Mona, and then her. In front of them were the boys and children.

Alison's mind raced back to a memory she couldn't ever forget. It was two years ago, late spring and she was sitting on her couch with her kids. It was two years ago, Rose was only six and she was sitting on the floor drawing, Harley was five and he was running around with a towel around his neck, yelling that he was superman. Daisy was barely one and she was curled up in Alison's arms, sleeping. That's when the front door slammed shut and Alison could hear sobbing coming from the entry way.

"Em?" Alison exclaimed as she placed Daisy on the floor and started to walk towards the front door.

"Emily" Alison whispered as she found Emily sitting on the floor, leaning against the front door...crying. "What's wrong?" Alison sat beside her wife, wrapping her arms around her.

"I..I.." Emily couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Shhh" Alison whispered as she rubbed her crying wife's back gently.

"I have cancer" Emily looked up at Alison who's eyes were wider than ever before

"What?" Alison muttered

"I have lung cancer, the doctor says that I have to start chemo right way." Emily cried, her head falling onto Alison's chest.

"Everything will be ok, it's going to be ok..It..It."

Tears started to fall from Alison's eyes as she thought back to that day, two years ago when Emily told her she was sick, with the same illness that had killed her only three days ago. She never would have imagined that her life would end up this way when she was nineteen and moved to California to be with Emily, or when she was twenty one and they found out Emily was pregnant with Rose, or one year later when they found out Alison was pregnant with Harley or three years ago when Daisy was born, or even two years ago when Emily told her. Alison never would have seen her life ending up this way, living in Rosewood raising three kids alone. Having to explain to Daisy that night why her mom wasn't coming home, and then having to explain it four more times before she finally understood. She never saw her life becoming what it did.

Two weeks later Aria and Jason moved to Rosewood, just one block away from Alison. All of the girls stayed in touch, Hanna hosting Christmas every year, Spencer did Thanksgiving, Aria was in charge of Easter, Mona did New Years and of course everyone came to see Alison for Halloween. Not every girl came every year, but they tried their bests. And Alison got what she wanted, what Emily had wanted for the girls to stay best friends and for their kids to become family.


	28. Pip gets Estella in the end

Emily was sitting on a bench, the wind blowing her hair all around as she smiled up at the beautiful sight in front of her. It was the Eiffel Tower, clouds all around it with the sun just barely peeking through..it was amazing.

"Guess who!" A voice that Emily new like the back of her hand exclaimed as she covered the brunettes eyes from behind.

"Hmm, I don't know. Who could it be?" Emily giggled "Maybe...Alison?"

Alison smiled as she sat beside Emily, "Don't you just love it here"

Emily smiled shyly back at Alison, who was now taking the brunettes hand in her own and holding it as tight as she could.

"I wish we could stay" Alison's eyes shimmered, and Emily's heart skipped a beat at the thought of staying here..in Paris with Alison. It was something they had always wanted, something they had dreamed about since high school. But Emily knew that it was just that, a dream. It wasn't reality, moving across the sea to France, it would be amazing but eventually Emily would miss her family and friends too much, she couldn't move away from them.

"Ali" Emily whispered

"Em" Alison whispered back, a look in her eyes. A look that made Emily feel as though the blonde was hiding something.

"We have to go to the airport, we can't miss our flight" Emily looked down, a little sad that her dream week with Alison was ending.

"I have one last thing I wanna do" Alison smiled, standing up.

"What?" Emily asked

"I saw this book store, a block over and I wanted to go" Alison answered, taking Emily's hand and pulling her girlfriend up to her feet.

"Of course you did" Emily laughed, rolling her eyes slightly at her love, she always managed to make them late and usually it was because she saw a book store.

"Come on" The blonde giggled as she started to make her way to the store.

They soon arrived at this little shop, it was tiny and cute. They stepped inside and looked around. The books seemed so old and dusty and it smelled of perfume, not the nice kind, the kind your grandma wears. It was decorated with lace and pink flowers, it reminded Emily of an old woman's house. Alison lead Emily around the shelves and to the back of the store, she stopped and Emily watched her as she smiled at the shelf in front of them.

"Do you see it?" Alison asked, looking up at Emily.

"What?" Emily questioned, not knowing what she should be looking for.

"Can I read you something?" Alison smiled slightly, as she reached out and took a book in her hands. She slowly wiped off the dust and sat down. "Sit."

Emily sat beside her and smiled once she read the cover of the book Alison was holding. Alison smiled as she flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning each page until she reached the part she wanted.

"Ready?" Alison asked, Emily smiled back "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."

Alison smiled at Emily, who was smiling back. "Do you remember?" Alison asked

"How could I forget?"Emily's smile widened "It was in the library at school, you said you loved me-"

"Because your big on happy endings" Alison finished Emily's thought. "I still feel that way, I still love you. You're my Pip"

"I love you Alison" Emily leaned in "You know that I have loved you long and dearly."

"Marry me" Alison whispered as Emily's lips met hers. Emily pulled away, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"What did you say?" Emily asked, hoping her ears weren't tricking her and she really did hear the words she thought she did.

"Marry me, we can have a happy ending just like I knew we would" Alison whispered as her eyes widened in anticipation of Emily's response.

"So Pip gets Estella in the end?" Emily asked

"Didn't I tell you that?" Alison laughed "In the library"

"You did" Emily smiled "Of course I'll marry you Ali."

"Really!?" Alison exclaimed, jumping into Emily's arms

"I love you."


	29. Love me back

The kiss was perfect, soft and sweet. The taste of Emily's lips lasting on Alison's lips long after they had came apart. Her big ocean eyes watched as Emily smiled at her. They had only just came apart and Alison couldn't handle being apart from her love, she wanted to kiss her, she needed to feel her lips pressed against hers once again.

"Ali" Emily said as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths "I can't do this again, I can't love you."

"It's not like that" Alison whispered as she reached for he mermaids hands.

"Then how is it?" Emily let out a sigh as she covered her face with her hands. Feeling as though Alison was going to put her through what she did all those years ago. Feeling like high school was here again.

"Sweetie" Alison smiled "I love you with all of my heart, and I promise you it's not the same as before."

Emily rolled her coffee eyes and looked away. Alison could feel her heart breaking with every second passing that Emily didn't say it back, with every second that she felt her love hate her.

"Em" Alison whispered as tears started to form in her eyes. "Please say something."

"Don't cry baby" Emily looked into her angles eyes deeply.

"Just tell me if you love me too" Alison cried.

"I loved you Alison, I loved the girl who was strong and brave, who didn't care what anyone thought about her. I couldn't live without you Ali, the day you left I felt broken; I never really was the same again. I had to be without you for years, that changed me into a girl who didn't think she deserved anyone. At least not anyone like you, I thought I didn't deserve anyone amazing, someone who cared about me. That's why I dated Paige, she tried to drown me she hated me and treated me like shit. I let it happen, I dated her. I accepted her because I thought she was all I deserved, I thought she was the best I would ever get. I was wrong Ali, you are the best I will get. You are the most amazing woman ever, a woman who went through hell and came out of it on the other side better than how she went into it. You are my love, and I still love you."

Alison was sobbing, tears coating her skin as she listened to Emily speak. She was happy, Emily loved her and she loved Emily and this time was different, this time she wasn't scared to show her love. She wasn't scared to be who she was with Emily. But she also felt guilty that she put Emily through all that she did, that she changed the sweet girl she once knew so much that she was scared to love her.

"I'm so sorry Em" Alison muttered through the tears.

"Me too" Emily smiled taking her love in her arms and holding her as tight as she could. "We both did awful things to each other, it doesn't matter anymore though because we aren't the same as we were when we did those things."

Alison burrowed her head into Emily as Emily played with the blondes hair gently.

"What now?" Alison asked

"I say we leave, we go to Paris and never come back." Emily smiled sweetly and she could feel her love smiling too.

"You would look good on top of the Eiffel Tower, wind in your hair" Alison giggled.


	30. Go to the doctors with me

Emily was sitting on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Alison was sitting in the chair beside her. Emily watched as her friend sat there, she was silent and her big ocean eyes were watching the floor. She smiled as Alison pushed a strand of hair out of her face, she couldn't look away as the blonde was so beautiful. Soon a doctor entered the room, he smiled right away at Alison.

"Hello" He extended his hand to Alison "My name is Dr. Kingston, but you can call me Wren."

"Oh Hello" Alison smiled, so cute that Emily wanted to faint.

"And what is it that I should call you?" Wren asked, his fingers still lingering with Alison's.

"Alison" She bit her bottom lip, causing Wren and Emily to smile in return.

"Ah, Ms. Fields" Wren looked up at Emily, and started to walk towards her. "Here you are" he said as he handed her a gown.

"Ooh!" Alison exclaimed "That will look great on you, you look sexy in purple."

"Um" Emily sucked in a large breath of air, "Thanks."

Alison giggled, and Emily couldn't help but smile back.

"So I'll be back, just change in here and I'll come back in about five ok?"

"Ok" Emily responded. Wren quickly leaving the room, giving Alison a smile as he did so.

"So.." Emily whispered "I guess I'll change."

"Go ahead" Alison smiled, her eyes locked on Emily. Emily turned away, and started to take her shirt off. She could feel the blondes big blue eyes on her as she did so. Her fingers shook as she started to unbutton her pants, slowly slipping out of them, her heart was beating so fast as she heard Alison stand up. Alison's heels tapped on the floor gently with every step she made towards Emily. The brunette was only in her bra and underwear and she was so nervous. She soon felt Alison's skin on her shoulder, Alison's hand wandered from her shoulder to her back and Emily was shaking in fear.

"Just to return the favor" Alison whispered into Emily's ear, as she unclasped her bra gently. Her fingers so soft on Emily's skin, the best feeling Emily had ever known was Alison.

Emily let out a sigh and closed her eyes quickly. "Thank you."

"Em" Alison's voice was soft and made Emily feel so safe even though she was scared. Alison bent down slowly, taking Emily's hair from her back and gently placing it over her shoulder. Her lips slowly pressing to Emily's skin, Emily spun around once she felt Alison kiss her.

"Ali" Emily whispered

"No" Alison smiled "Don't talk, just kiss me." Alison pulled Emily close to her, their body's pressed together as their lips smashed into one another's. Alison started to step forward, pressing Emily into the wall behind her, not once stopping the kiss to do so. Emily's hands gripped onto Alison's hips tightly, as Alison's went up and down Emily. Her fingers feeling the brunettes sides softly as they kissed.

"Ali" Emily's breathing was heavy as she spoke, her chest going up and down with every breath. "Why?"

"Why what?" Alison asked, pulling apart from Emily.

"Why now?" Emily asked "Why me?"

"Em, I love you" Alison smirked "I always have."

"You do?" Emily let out a large sigh "I thought that...I thought I was just practice."

"Baby" Alison could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she took Emily's hands in hers. "No, never...I lied. I was scared, I, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to protect me."

"Oh" Emily smiled slightly, and then her smile slowly grew into a large grin. "I love you too."


	31. Go to the doctors with me version two

Emily was sitting on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Alison was sitting in the chair beside her. Emily watched as her friend sat there, she was silent and her big ocean eyes were watching the floor. She smiled as Alison pushed a strand of hair out of her face, she couldn't look away as the blonde was so beautiful. Soon a doctor entered the room, he smiled right away at Alison.

"Hello" He extended his hand to Alison "My name is Dr. Kingston, but you can call me Wren."

"Oh Hello" Alison smiled, so cute that Emily wanted to faint.

"And what is it that I should call you?" Wren asked, his fingers still lingering with Alison's.

"Alison" She bit her bottom lip, causing Wren and Emily to smile in return.

"Ah, Ms. Fields" Wren looked up at Emily, and started to walk towards her. "Here you are" he said as he handed her a gown.

"Ooh!" Alison exclaimed "That will look great on you, you look sexy in purple."

"Um" Emily sucked in a large breath of air, "Thanks."

Alison giggled, and Emily couldn't help but smile back.

"So I'll be back, just change in here and I'll come back in about five ok?"

"Ok" Emily responded. Wren quickly leaving the room, giving Alison a smile as he did so.

"So.." Emily whispered "I guess I'll change."

"Go ahead" Alison smiled, her eyes locked on Emily. Emily turned away, and started to take her shirt off. She could feel the blondes big blue eyes on her as she did so. Her fingers shook as she started to unbutton her pants, slowly slipping out of them. She could feel her heart beating as fast as ever before as she started to unclasp her bra, the feeling of Alison watching her was terrifying and the feeling that she kind of liked it was even more terrifying to her. She slowly slipped into the gown, as Alison started to walk over to her.

"Here" Alison smiled, taking the ribbon to the gown in her fingers "let me."

"Thanks" Emily whispered as the blonde tied the gown.

"I was right" Alison giggled "You look hot." Emily didn't respond, she didn't have the time before the door came swinging open and Wren came walking in.

"Hello" He smiled at Alison

"Hello" Alison smiled back, her eyes leaving Emily's and looking into Wren's.

"You look very nice" Wren beamed

"I always do" Alison smirked as she sat back down her eyes still locked on the boy.

"I'm not surprised" He laughed as he walked towards Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes, and Alison noticed her friend was upset right away.

"Alright" Wren smiled as he sat beside his computer "I just need to ask a few question's first ok?"

"Great" Emily smiled back, annoyed.

"Name?" he asked

"Emily Fields" She answered

"Gender?"

"Female" Emily responded

"Are you on your period right now?" he asked, his eyes locked on the blonde as he spoke.

"Um, no" Emily muttered

"When was your last period?" He smiled as his eyes watched Alison, who was now applying her lips gloss very slowly.

"Ok stop!" Emily snapped "Isn't this supposed to be about me?!" She yelled, jumping up.

Alison's eyes widened as her shy friend no longer seemed so shy, it was kind of hot.

"Em" Alison whispered "calm down."

"No, no" Wren announced "She is right, I am being very unprofessional. I am so sorry Ms. Fields, it won't happen again."

"Thanks" Emily whispered, now feeling bad for yelling as Wren seemed nice.

****30 min later****

"Emily" Alison exclaimed as she grabbed Emily's arm. "Why did you yell at him?"

"It doesn't matter" Emily pulled her arm away, trying to open the door.

"Emily!" Alison yelled "You can't do that and then leave."

"Ali" Emily whispered "I..I..I"

"Hmm" Alison smirked "You seemed so brave before, now so shy...why?"

"I don't know" Emily was shaking as she watched the blonde roll her eyes.

"Come on Em" Alison laughed "You know, I mean I do."

"No you don't" Emily looked down at the floor.

"Really?" Alison smiled as she took a step closer to Emily. "It wasn't because he was flirting with me, or because he was smiling at me or because he liked me? It wasn't because you were jealous that he was allowed to flirt with me, and you weren't? or because I was flirting with him, and not you?"

"I..Ali" Emily looked up, her eyes wider than ever before "I..Um..I have to go!" Emily muttered as she opened the door and ran out of the room. Alison running after her.

"Emily!" Alison exclaimed "I love you too!"

"What?" Emily whispered, stopping dead in her tracks as the words escaped the blondes mouth.

"I love you..please don't leave" Alison cried

"Alison" Emily turned around "I love you too."


	32. Queen Bee Ali

It was cold, wind blowing in the air and rain dripping from the clouds and finding its place on the ground in puddles. She kicked the puddle, water splashing up all around her; she didn't even react, just kept walking through the dark streets, the only light coming from the dim street lights that barely made a difference. Her eyes as blue as she ocean looking up into the sky as she stopped, she closed them tight and let out a single tear. It traced her face gently and then dripped off her chin slowly. Her small hands made fists as she let out a loud sigh, followed by sobbing and a flood of tears. She tried to wipe away the sadness, covering her face with her palms, and letting her fingers brush away the tears forming in her eyes...but the sadness wasn't leaving, it never really would.

She couldn't seem to hold herself up any longer, her knees shaking as she started to crumble to the ground, she barely caught herself as she hit the pavement, her palms scrapping against the rugged cement as she fell. Her eyes made their way to her hands, blood coated her once soft skin; it dripped down her arms and started to paint her white sleeves red. The corners of her dry, cracking lips started to curl up into a slight smile as she propped herself up on the building behind her. She wiped away the tears once more, leaving stains of red upon her face as she did so. She let out a sigh as she fumbled to get her phone out of her purse, leaving bloody prints all over the bag as she searched. Her fingers shook as she dialed the number that her heart had memorized years ago, listening to the tone as she waited to hear a voice she feared she would never hear again.

"Hello" The sweet voice spoke, so gentle and perfect. The sound made Alison want to cry, it had been years since she had heard the voice that now spoke to her again, the voice that made her heart skip a beat, the voice that made her feel special and loved even though it had been so long since this person had loved Alison.

"Hi" Alison mumbled, shaking at the thought of who she was speaking to. It scared her, she loved this person once more than words could ever describe, and more than pictures would ever show. She loved her with all of who she was, but she never found those special words to tell her this. She never got the chance to tell her that she was all she wanted, that she was her one true love, that she was the one.

"Alison?" The gentle voice became louder, questioning whether they were talking to Alison Dilaurentis, a friend of theirs from so long ago that the memories seemed so far away, but truly Emily could feel all the memories and the feelings and she could hear all the words spoken all that time ago. the second that she heard that voice it all came back, the stolen looks with each other when the other girls weren't looking, the smiles that they had reserved for just them and nobody else ever got to see. The things that Alison had told her, that she never told anyone else and the secrets that they had kept all these years because thinking back to that kiss was too hard and too scary for both of them.

"Yes" Alison smiled as best she could, as her heart started to slow down and her skin faded to a ghostly pale. "Em, please don't hate me...I called to tell you" her eyes flicked shut, as she couldn't seem to finish the words she wanted to say so desperately.

"What?" Emily asked "What is it?"

"I...I love you" Alison barely made out as her breathing slowed down, to the point of barely being there.

"Ali" Emily smiled "I love you too, I always have ever since that day freshman year when you read to me and we kissed in the library. I love you so much, I was just so scared to tell you because you said I was practice...for the real thing, I thought...I, I didn't know Ali. If I knew I would have told you so long ago." Emily waited, her smile began to fade as Alison didn't respond and worry settled in Emily's mind. She couldn't hear anything, not even Alison breathing, which made sense because the beautiful blonde wasn't breathing any longer. The queen that once ruled Rosewood and everyone that stepped foot into it was now gone, she no longer stood tall and she no longer left all of the town in fear with just one look. Alison Dilaurentis, queen bee of Rosewood was now nobody, just another dead druggie laying on the side of the street in the dark covered in her own blood.


	33. Top or bottom?

The tips of her fingers slowly traced the back of the beautiful girl that lied beside her, her skin was soft and gentle on Alison's fingers and Alison didn't know a better feeling than this. She let her fingers gently play with Emily's hair, which fell perfectly on her back.

Emily could feel Alison's gentle little fingers on her skin and in her hair, she smiled as Alison began to touch her toes to her leg, her toes were ice cold on Emily's skin. Emily flipped over onto Alison, entangling their legs together as fast as she could.

Alison giggled as the brunette began to press her lips to her neck, kissing her softly. Her ocean eyes shined up at Emily, as Emily slowly made her lips to Alison's lips. But before Emily could kiss her, Alison flipped them over, now on top of Emily she smashed her lips into hers. This kiss wasn't so soft, it was vicious and made Emily want the blonde even more. As they slowly pulled their lips apart Alison smirked and then said,

"Sorry I'm more of a top."


	34. Teach me how to love

I was sitting on the couch, the TV blaring through the room but my mind was elsewhere, not really noticing how loud it was. I had something more important on my mind, something that was amazing and perfect and just the best, it was a girl, the sweetest, most beautiful girl that had ever crossed paths with me. Alison Dilaurentis, my French tutor. Yeah, I know that it's not right to like my tutor, especially since she is three years older than me and a senior in high school, but if you met her you would get it.

"Emily!" My mom yelled as she walked into the room "Turn that off!"

"What?" I asked, my mind finally floating back to earth and realizing that someone was speaking to me.

"Are you on another planet?" My mom laughed lightly as she turned the TV off.

"Oh, um sorry" I muttered as I started to sit up

"Emmy, I need to tell you something" My mom smiled as she sat beside me "About Alison."

"What!?" I exclaimed, my mind racing to all the awful reasons she would want to talk about Alison, was she ok? was she hurt? or worse?

"Calm down, It's good" Her smile grew "You no longer need a tutor, you aced your last two tests" She waited for a response, but I couldn't think of the proper one that would make her think I was happy when inside my heart was breaking at the thought of never seeing Alison again. "Emily, aren't you happy?"

"Of course" I whispered, getting up slowly "I'm going to go to bed now"

"You ok?" She asked with a twinge of worry in her voice

"Yeah, just tired" I groaned as I turned the corner and started up the stairs, I heard her whisper something that I couldn't make out as I reached the top of the stairs but I didn't care enough so I just made my way to my room.

Two weeks had passed since my mom told me that I was passing French and no longer would have a tutor, which also meant that two weeks had passed since I started failing French again so that I would need to be tutored by Alison again. Yesterday my mom told me that I was going back to Alison, and today was the day that I saw her again. I walked into the French room, the only person there was Alison who was smiling as she sorted postcards out on a desk. My lips curled into a smile as I watched her big ocean eyes scan the cards, and her lips press together as she did so, seemed to be thinking of something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her as I began to approach the desk that the blonde sat on.

"Aimez-vous Paris?" Alison questioned, her eyes still flipping through the cards.

"Oui" I whispered as my eyes look over the cards, tracing every one with my eyes until I see one that I like. I reach for it gently, my fingers touching the tips of Alison's as she goes for the same card.

"Irais-tu?" She smiled as her fingers danced over mine sweetly.

"Avec toi?" My teeth trace my bottom lip as I look deeply into her eyes, as if they were drowning me.

"Oui" She whispered as she started to collect her cards off the desk, her eyes no longer watching mine , no longer pulling me in like a deep ocean. I missed the feeling the second her eyes vanished from mine.

"Combien de temps serons-nous la?"

"Pourquoi pas toujours" Alison's words made my heart soar, the thought of spending my life in Paris with Alison was all I wanted, I wonder if she wants it to.

"You are getting better every day" Alison smiled as she stood up, wait was that all to study my French or was it real, I can't tell. "So, why are you failing?"

"I, uh, its hard" I muttered, my fingers picking at one another as I moved around the desk and walked to the board were Alison stood.

"Really?" Alison asked as she placed the cards down by the board

"Yeah" I barely make out, worry evident in my voice as I speak.

"Don't lie to me Em" Alison's eyebrows rose as she waited for a response

"I'm not" My voice is small as the words escape my lips, and I can't help but let my cheeks turn pink as Alison's deep ocean eyes look into mine.

"Lying is bad" She muttered as she turned to sit back down

"I'm not lying" I get louder, a little annoyed that she wont believe me even though she's right and I'm lying.

"Ok" Alison smiled as she slide back around to face me, "Show me the test."

I threw my bag on a desk, and began to search the mess inside for the French test that I had failed. After a little while I find it crumpled in the bottom of my bag. I slowly pull it out and hand it to Alison, she rolls her eyes and then takes it in her small delicate hands. Her eyes begin to scan the paper, and then her lips curl into a small smile.

"Em" Alison whispered "is this true?"

"What?" I immediately tense at what she had said, what did she mean?

"I can see the marks Sweetie, you wrote the right answers but then erased them, and wrote the wrong ones." Alison's eyes came up to meet mine, and a feeling of sickness began to fill my stomach, she was going to figure it out and I couldn't stop her. My secret was over, the lies were done, Alison was going to see the truth. Tears began to trace my face as this realization comes over me,

"Please don't be mad, I am so sorry" I cry, letting my head fall down in embarrassment and shame.

"Sweetie, I could never be upset with you" Alison smiled as she came close to me, taking my head in her hands she lifted my head back up and smiled at me. " Her fingers gently wiping away the tears that were falling down my cheeks "Just tell me why."

"Because, it's...it's, it's" I look away, shaking my head at the thought of telling Alison that I love her, that would be crazy, wouldn't it? "It's stupid."

"I promise you, it's not stupid" Alison smiled at me as she dropped her hands from my cheeks and took a step back.

"I..." I start, but looking into those beautiful blue eyes was making it impossible to tell her the truth, I just couldn't stare into her ocean eyes and then tell her that I love her, I couldn't let her reject me like I knew she would.

Alison's fingers start to tickle the ends of mine, as she slowly starts to intertwine our fingers. "Does Em&Em have a crush?" She asked me in a cute little voice, sounding a little like she was teasing me.

"I, yes" I barely make out, trying to look anywhere but Alison's eyes, staring at the floor, at my feet. "She's my tutor."

"Oh" Alison giggled as she began to sway our hands side to side together. "Is she pretty?"

"More than you know" I whispered, which caused a look from Alison that made my heart soar, it was a look that I had given her a million times before but I can't describe it, a look of love and happiness I suppose.

"I wonder who this girl could be?" Alison laughed with a thoughtful look spread across her features as she pulled Emily closer. "What does she tutor you in?"

"Oh, only the most romantic language ever" I joke as Alison pulls me even closer, so close that our lips are almost touching. I can feel her breath on my skin, the scent of vanilla and coconut filled the air around us and I loved it. I slowly pressed my lips to hers, tasting watermelon on her perfect pink lips as I kissed her softly. Before the kiss ends, Alison begins to lift me into the air, holding me up as our lips break apart. She beamed at me and I smiled back as I wrapped my legs around the petite girls waist.

"Don't ever fail again, not on purpose" Alison tells me

"I won't" I pretend to pout, sticking my bottom lip out like a child.

"You could have just said you liked me" She giggled

"How do you say I love you in French?" I ask with a smile spread across my face.

"je t'aime" Alison smiled.

" je t'aime" I giggled, as Alison rolled her large blue eyes at me.

" je t'aime aussi."


	35. My favorite Halloween

It was the night of Halloween , the streets full of children dressed as zombies and demons running around with bags full of candy, however once you hit about sixteen that part of the night changes a little bit. Instead of eating candy all night you drink beer till you pass out and instead of being on a sugar high, you actually get high. You party till you can't anymore, and the costumes are way less thought out.

Emily and Alison were getting ready to meet the other girls at Noel Kahn's party when Alison walked into the room wearing the sexiest lingerie ever, all lacy and black and most of her skin was showing. Emily's jaw dropped at the sight of her best friend dressed this fucking sexy.

"What?" Alison's eyes got wide "Is there something on me?"

"Um...no your good" Emily said once she came back down to earth.

"Then what?" Alison asked, biting her lower lip and looking at Emily

"You just, look great" Emily shook her head, trying to not think about Alison.

"Great!" Alison smiled "where did I put my heels?" Alison started to walk off, "Found them!" She yelled as she grabbed a pair of black strappy heels.

"That's good" Emily smiled, as she sat down on Alison's bed.

"What are you?" Alison questioned as she began to put her heels on

"I'm a homicidal maniac, they look like everybody else" Emily smiled, Alison rolling her big ocean eyes and then standing up

"Not a costume" Alison informed Emily with a smirk

"Really?" Emily laughed "What are you?"

"I'm a mouse, duh" Alison said, pointing to the mouse ears on her head. Emily didn't respond she just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well" Emily smiled as they both stood up "You are just about the hottest mouse I've ever seen"

"I better be" Alison giggled, intertwining her hand with Emily's as they started to make their way out of the house.

Once they got to the party Alison dropped Emily's hand, as they approached the other girls. Aria was dressed in all black and she looked dead, Hanna was wearing a sexy nerd costume and Spencer was dressed as something that neither Emily or Alison could identify.

"Hello ladies" Alison smirked "The queen has arrived."

"Ali!" Hanna exclaimed, falling forward into Alison.

"She's already drunk" Emily said, more of a statement than a question.

"I can tell" Alison rolled her eyes , pushing Hanna over to Aria who barely caught her.

"Take her somewhere" Alison glared at Aria "She might puke on me."

"I won't puke on...wait" Hanna slurred her words, barely able to stand on her own as she started to gag and cover her mouth. Aria wrapped her arm around Hanna, carrying her away to hopefully find the bathroom.

"What the fuck Spence!" Alison whisper yelled, because she was pissed but there were people all around them. "How did Hanna get that drunk, why didn't you stop her?"

"I'm not her mom Ali" Spencer fought back "She can take care of herself."

"Really?" Alison began to stare daggers at Spencer, Emily standing off to the side trying to not be part of it. "Is that why Aria is holding her hair back while she sits by the toilet?"

"Ali" Emily finally butt into the conversation "Can we just have a fun night, not argue"

"Sure baby" Alison smiled sweetly at Emily, lacing their fingers together again.

"Baby?" Spencer said under her breath, but Alison heard right away and looked up at Spencer with a glare.

"Yes, is that bad?"

"What?" Emily sounded confused as she didn't hear was Spencer had said.

"No, I just didn't..never mind let's just dance." Spencer whispered.

"Great" Alison smiled "Let's take this party over, Spence go get us drinks and then meet us on the dance floor."

"Ok" Spencer walked off. Alison then leading Emily deeper into the crowd of drunk teenagers that Emily honestly didn't care to be around. but as she watched Alison walk, her mood changed from why the fuck am I here to this is the best moment of my life. Alison's heels clicked on the floor, and her hair swayed with every step she took. Her waist moved like she knew exactly how to make Emily feel faint, she just made Emily want to kiss her right there. Alison looked so sexy, and cute, and beautiful all at the same time and Emily wanted to just..be hers.

"So...how about it?" Alison asked, Emily only then noticing that she was speaking the whole time.

"What?" Emily shook her head in confusion

"Em, what's wrong. You seem out of it?" Alison questioned.

"I just..I'm fine" Emily gave Alison the answer she knew she wanted, with a believable smile. However Alison knows Emily like the back of her hand and she could tell it was a lie. Taking Emily by the hand she lead her into an empty bedroom.

"What is it?" Alison asked, sitting down on the bed beside Emily.

"Nothing" Emily smiled sadly "It's just that...nothing."

"Is it my costume?" Alison asked, and Emily thought she was kidding but she stayed silent waiting for an answer.

"Ali" Emily whispered, but Alison interrupted her with a kiss. It was sweet and slow, unlike Alison in every way. Alison's lips tasted of strawberry lip gloss, the same one she stole from Hanna's backpack the other day at school. As they pulled apart, Emily let out a small sigh and then a little smile.

"I know that you wanted to do that, ever since you saw me in my sexy costume." Alison laughed "Or should I say ever since the kiss in the library, or even before that."

"How about since the day I first saw you, heard you laugh and see you smile. Since I first heard someone say your name and since I first listened to you recite quotes from old books that nobody knows. Maybe since the day you called me Em for the first time, or when you first let me call you Ali. I have loved you since I can remember, so pick whichever one is the sweetest to you. I don't care as long as you tell me how you feel." Emily let out a loud sigh of relief, finally telling the truth.

"I think I like that one the best, that you can't even remember when you started to love me because its been so long. I'll tell that one years from now to my children, they will be so jealous of me. " Alison giggled.

"Does that mean, that you love me back?" Emily asked

"Em, of course I do and I always will" Alison smiled slightly "But I can't be yours. not till after I see the world and kiss strangers in weird cities across the world. I need to, it's who I am and who I've always been. But for this Halloween, I am yours because you can kiss me and hold my hand and even do more at my house later...but in the morning just remember that I can't be yours until much later."

The answer was so Alison, so confusing and sad yet happy and love filled. It made Emily want to cry but also want to kiss Alison right then. She expected to just get a no I like boys again, this had hope and promise and that was all Emily wanted, all she needed for now. She smiled and took Alison's hand in hers.

"I can't wait for that day Ali, and until then I'll take any Halloween I can get." Emily laughed slightly as she pressed her head to Alison's. The door swung open and Spencer stood there.

"Come on, you guys can't just ditch me." Spencer pouted as they walked towards her.

"Oh chill, we didn't leave for that long" Alison laughed as they entered the party again.


	36. Darkness

It was dark outside, but the moon cast a sweet glow down on Alison. Her blonde hair shining in the moon light as she walked, every step taking her farther and farther from Spencer. Her heart told her to turn around, run back to her love and never let her go...sadly her brain wasn't such a romantic, it told her to keep going and never turn back, Spencer didn't want her and she couldn't change that. Her feet shuffled against the cement as her eyes began to fill with tears. Her vision became blurred within only a few seconds, the tears sliding down her cheeks and off her chin like rivers down a waterfall. Alison had never felt such pain, she had never been dumped before, nobody had ever wanted to leave her. She was always the one dumping people, if she had known how much it hurt...maybe she would have been nicer.

She slowly made her way down the street, stumbling like a drunk as her eyes were blurred with tears. She didn't make it far before she came crashing down, she hit the cement like a bunch of bricks. Scrapping her legs, arms and face as she fell.

"Fuck!" Alison screamed out, as she tried to pick herself back up. She pulled herself to the curb and chose to just sit there. Her ocean eyes, that were normally bright and filled with adventure were now dim and empty as they scanned her tore up skin. She rubbed her hands down her legs, blood running through her fingers as she did so. She smiled lifelessly and shook her head, her hands wrapping around her knees as she held herself tight. Her eyes looked all around her body, counting all the places she was hurt.

"Hey" A voice exclaimed "Are you alright?"

Alison didn't respond, she didn't see the point. She had no reason to care about anything anymore.

"Hey" The voice grew closer, soon Alison felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Are you ok? need some help?"

"I'm..." Alison pondered whether to be honest or to lie to the girl, either way it didn't matter the girl could see she was hurt. "Fine."

"Are you sure?" The girl crouched down next to Alison "Cause you look pretty hurt to me"

"I'm fine!" Alison yelled, turning to face the girl.

"Sorry" She smiled slightly "I was just trying to help...that's all"

"I, I didn't mean to sound so...so..."

"Bitchy" the girl laughed, Alison smiling back.

"Yeah" Alison laughed.

"It's ok" She said "I'm Emily, how about you?"

"Alison."


	37. Vivian

"One small iced coffee" The beautiful brunette smiled as she handed Emily her card,

"Umm...yeah, of course sure" Emily fumbled to get her words straight, as she was lost in this girls ocean eyes. So deep she felt as though she was drowning in them yet she felt more alive than ever. The girl giggled, her teeth grazing her lower lip gently and her cheeks flushing a shade of pink. "Can I get your name?" Emily asked, holding a pen to the cup.

"Vivian" The girl answered, her voice was so soft and beautiful, like the most amazing song Emily could ever hear.

"Oh" Emily let out a breath, as she sketched the name onto the plastic

"What?" Vivian asked, her nails tapping on the counter as she spoke

"Nothing" Emily muttered

"Really?" Vivian smirked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Emily sighed, her eyes lost in this girl that she barely knew, her heart was already hers and she couldn't control it.

"Ok" Vivian smiled as she started to walk away "And Sweetie, don't worry your head too much with me. Cause I'm only a ghost." Emily didn't understand these words Vivian spoke, she didn't get why she said them but that's what Vivian did. She came into your life, lied about everything even her name and then leaves with words you won't get until much much later...


	38. Take me back to when you were here

"Alison!" Emily screamed as she watched her blonde haired friend turn the corner and disappear into the night. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was breaking as she chased after the girl she once called her friend, tears began to fill her dim eyes as she turned the corner and saw...nothing. Alison was gone, not a trace of her insight. All that was left of her was the lasting scent of her perfume, it smelled of strawberries and lemonade and summer time with Alison giggling and running through the park. Emily couldn't breath as she let her legs got weak and crumbled beneath her, falling to the pavement she could feel her legs scratch against it and the blood draining down her skin, but this thought wasn't one Emily cared about, all she could feel was her heart ripping from her chest at the thought of Alison being gone...forever.

Days past and nobody heard from the beautiful blonde, nobody saw her prize winning smile or golden locks, nobody heard her laugh that was so stunning that it would stay in your head hours after she let it slip from her soft pink lips. Nobody, not one soul saw Alison after that night...and nobody would ever see her again.

It had been a week since Alison had gone missing, and Emily couldn't seem to forget that night, when she told Alison she hated her, when she pushed her away and said she didn't want to be her friend. Emily felt awful, like maybe if she hadn't said that, maybe if she had let Alison kiss her and maybe if she held that girl with all her might...she would still be here. However nothing could bring her back, and nothing could change what Emily said or did that night after the end of summer party.

_ **The party.**

"Hanna, pick your jaw up off the floor and stop staring at Sean" Alison rolled her big ocean eyes as she pushed Hanna's arm.

"Oh sorry Alison" Hanna tucked her tail between her legs "He's just so dreamy"

"So talk to him, but first go to the bathroom and do that thing I taught you, cause boys like him don't like parade floats as girlfriends."

"What does that mean?" Spencer questioned Alison

"Nothing Spencey, don't worry. I'm only looking out for Hanna's best interests" Alison smiled that smile everyone knew, it meant she was being sneaky and lying and causing trouble, but nobody was going to ruin the night by stopping her. Hanna made her way to find the bathroom, as the rest of the girls made their way to the dance floor.

_ **Present day.**

"Em" Hanna slowly walked into the room, "Can I crash here?"

"Umm, sure" Emily shook her head as she realized were she was and what was happening.

"I'm so bummed out, Sean's dating that bitch Jenna" Hanna face planted into Emily's bed and then turned over to speak again "I guess Ali was right..why would a guy like him ever want hefty Hanna."

"Hey!" Emily yelled at Hanna "You are beautiful, and smart, and the sweetest girl I know...every guy in this stupid place would be lucky to get you Han. Ali wasn't right, she was just trying to hurt you, you can't let her win."

Hanna smiled, "Thanks Em, I love you"

"I love you too Hanna banana" Emily giggled as she pulled her friend close.

_ **The party.**

"Oh my god!" Aria squealed, "Don't do that!"

"Oh come on" Noel laughed "It's fun Aria, what's the harm in a little joke?"

"He bugging you?" Alison asked as she made her way to Aria

"Only a little" Aria laughed slightly

"Have a little fun with me Ari...take my hand and I'll show you the world on my magic carpet."

"Oh and what's that stand for?" Alison huffed "Your bed were you take all of Rosewoods finest ladies for a trip around the world? or should a say a trip in-between your legs?"

"Got me again Alison" Noel smiled "but hey the offer still stands, find me when you need a little wind in your hair"

"Gross" Aria giggled as she watched Noel walk away

" Oh don't be a prude" Alison smirked "Haven't you ever wanted to see what's it's like to ride his.."

"Oh my god Alison!" Aria screamed "Stop please"

"Oh come on sweetie, I'm only trying to help you" Alison took Aria's hand "Loosen up a little"

_ **Present day.**

Aria smiled as her new friend began to push her dress up, she could feel his soft hands against her inner thighs, and her mind went blank. She hated this life, sleeping with any guy who offered, in any place they wanted. This time a bar bathroom with some guy she didn't even knows name. God why was she like this? Ever since Alison left Aria had made it her mission to be as fun as Noel told her to be. All because she wanted love, she wanted to be happy and Alison was always happy and loved by all and so Aria took Alison's advice and ran with it. She was loose, she was fun, but somehow it wasn't working. it only made her want to cry, with every new guy she met she wanted to die a little more. She wasn't finding love and she wasn't happy yet stopping wasn't something she knew how to do. Her eyes glazed over as the encounter went on, she could hear him panting and she could feel him sweating and this all was making her just want to push him away and leave...maybe that's why Alison left, maybe being the fun girl she always was wasn't actually fun for her anymore. Maybe she couldn't stop it, but maybe the thought of one more guy was painful for her to think of.

_ **The party.**

"Spencey" Alison muttered as she arrived onto the dance floor "Dance with me"

"Of course my princess" Spencer laughed as she extended her arm, Alison taking her hand with a smile.

"Alison's no princess" Noel smirked as he walked over to the girls "You gotta be innocent to be a princess"

"Your right" Alison put her head up high "I'm the queen"

"Ahh and who's the king then?" Noel asked

"Hmm let me think" Alison giggled "I think Spencer will do"

"I think only boys can be king" Noel said as he began to walk away.

"Ali I really should be going, this is my last weekend to work on my homework before school starts." Spencer pleaded, as if she was asking to leave instead of telling.

"Spence. You can't leave, it's the last summer party" Alison rolled her ocean eyes. "Besides who takes classes during the summer anyways?"

"I do Ali, so I can get into a good college. It's really important to me"

"Well it shouldn't be, I mean who says you will be alive by then anyways. Wasting your time thinking of the future is silly cause you don't know if it's even going to happen." Alison told Spencer, "Now stop ruining the party and have fun."

"Wow Alison, isn't that kind of dark?" Spencer asked "Dying before I'm 18?"

"You'd leave a beautiful corpse" Alison smiled

"That's gruesome" Spencer shook her head and looked down

"No!" Alison got Spencer's attention "It's immortality my darling."

_ **Present day.**

Spencer stared at the homework that sat in front of her, her eyes looking at the words but her brain not letting them in, she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything lately and she knew why. It was Alison, what she said at the party about dying young, Spencer knew she was right. Why waste what short time you have here doing this? I mean look at Ali, she's gone at 16 and what did she do? nothing.

"It's immortality my darlings" Spencer smiled as she looked outside. She could feel Alison around her, as if she was still there but she wasn't. She could hear her voice in her head telling her to live life while she still has one, don't end up dying without a single fun story to tell. Spencer jumped up, but slowly she sat back down, her fingers lacing around the pencil that sat on her desk. Maybe Alison was right, maybe Spencer needed to be fun and live her life instead of stay on the safe path but Spencer didn't know how...

_ **The (After) party.**

"Emmy" Alison giggled as she ran through the street, Emily walking behind her.

"Yes Ali?" Emily smiled as she watched her friend spin in circles until she fell.

"I fells" Alison laughed, her hands raised up as Emily took them and helped her to her feet. Alison's feet shook as she tumbled onto Emily.

"Em & Em" Alison whispered "I love you...the mostest"

"Really?" Emily giggled as she wrapped her arm around her clearly drunk friend. "Let's go home Ali"

"No!" Alison screamed, pulling away

"Why?" Emily asked

"Because I need to" Alison muttered, slowly stumbling over to Emily and then...BAM their lips were smashed together as Alison kissed Emily until Emily pushed her away.

"Stop!" Emily cried as she pushed Alison, "Don't do that, you can't"

"Why?" Alison pouted

"Because Ali, I love you!" Emily cried, tears streaming down her cheeks "I can't keep letting you lead me on and then hurt me, my heart can't take this...I can't do it anymore."

"Emmy" Alison smiled "We are just friends, can't we be just friends?"

"Friends don't do this!" Emily yelled, her heart racing and her vision blurred from tears

"Yes they can Emily" Alison smiled

"Well then I don't want to be your friend, I can't deal with any of it. The way you talk to me and the others, the way you treat us. You don't deserve our friendship Ali...I hate this, I hate you!" Emily cried out, tears filling her eyes as she spoke.

"Fine..." Alison whispered "So I'll go then, and you can be happy without me"

"Ali" Emily muttered as she wiped her eyes, only to see her friend was running off into the distance "Alison!"


	39. Daddy don't hurt me

"Alison?" Emily whispered "Are you ready?" Slowly Emily walked closer to the blonde who was lying in the damp grass. She sat beside her, wrapping the girl in her embrace and holding her close to her heart. "Ali."

"I can't do this" Alison's voice was small

"Yes you can, just talk to him" Emily smiled sadly, letting go of all of Alison but her small cold hand.

"I don't know what to say" Alison looked into Emily's dark soothing eyes "He was an awful dad, a bad person who..."

"Don't tell me, tell him" Emily told Alison.

"Ok" Alison let out a sigh, "Dad, It's Alison your daughter. I know you probably can't even hear me or whatever but I'm here to talk to you. God it's been years since I talked to you, since you were here...alive. I'm sorry I didn't go to your funeral, or ever visit you here till now...I just" she closed her ocean eyes, her chest going up and down as she breathed.

"Ali it's ok" Emily smiled, squeezing her wife's hand tightly.

"I just didn't want to." Alison laughed sadly, rolling her eyes. "You were an awful dad to me, to Jason and mostly to Charlotte. I don't get why you even had kids when you never loved us. You threw Charlotte away all because what? she wasn't your little boy anymore, because she was being who she was finally. You let Jason drink his life away, putting any drug into himself until he died. All he wanted was you to love him and care what he did for once but you never gave a shit! You didn't even cry when he died you stupid piece of shit!" Alison let tears escape her ocean eyes, sliding down her cheeks and off her chin slowly.

"I never loved you...not even for a second after I knew that you weren't who I thought. Once I saw you slap mom, and once you kicked out your twelve year old daughter I never respected you after that. You ruined my life, you made me think I was worth...nothing. I'm glad you died before I had kids, you would have ruined them too. Luckily you will never meet her" Alison placed her hand onto her belly, "You will never get the chance to ruin her, Lilly will never meet the monster who made me who I was...before."

"Goodbye forever dad, and please don't ever rest in peace cause you don't deserve it." Alison slowly stood up with the help of her wife holding her hand.

"Emmy" Alison whispered, tears still present on her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too Ali, and I'm proud of you."


	40. High Tide

It was dark, almost midnight in New York but the beach was anything but asleep. The cold wind ran around in the air, a strong breeze grazing even the strongest things. The sand was damp, the current strong and the tide high. Emily and Alison lied on the beach, toes deep in the sand and eyes watching every star in the sky.

"Em" Alison whispered, Emily turning to face her quickly, "I just...this trip, this weekend away from Rosewood. It's been amazing..." Alison stopped, sounding as though she had so much more to say.

"Yeah" Emily smiled sweetly "I love being here, with you."

"I wish it never had to end" Alison's face fell

"Oh Ali, you couldn't handle being away too long. You need to rule the kingdom or who will?" Emily giggled, Alison rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Oh come on, Rosewood will survive without me" Alison smiled "At least for a little."

Emily began to dance her fingertips on Alison's hand, leaving invisible burns as she grazed the skin. Alison's ocean eyes watched as Emily did so, a smile placed itself onto her lips, her cheeks flushing pink as she couldn't help but love those fingertips.

"Emily" Alison sighed "I need to..I just..never mind"

"Oh come on Ali, I can tell it's important so just tell me" Emily's fingers stood still as she spoke

"You know me so very well" Alison smiled, with a hint of sadness "Please just...kiss me!...I'll never tell, not anyone. Just this once please." Alison began to cry as she looked away.

"Alison, I would never...not one time ask you to keep this a secret." Emily spoke as her hands took the blondes cheeks and pulled her close, letting her lips find their home within Alison's kiss. The two kissed until they couldn't breathe, only stopping once they needed air once more.

Tears traced Alison's cheeks as she smiled into Emily as they pulled away. "Sweetie, you've got me under your spell."

"And you've got me under yours" Emily whispered.


	41. Happiness

Alison stared at the floor, droplets of water sliding down her cheeks and off her chin slowly. She had no idea how this had happened, it was all so foggy...how did she get here. In the hospital, bandaged and in a wheelchair sitting beside her love as she barely held on to life. The thought that only a few hours ago she was speeding down the streets of Rosewood at 80 miles an hour with Emily beside her telling corny jokes and laughing; the thought that a few hours ago she was filled with happiness...well it was heartbreaking to Alison.

"Alison, I'll be right outside ok? Take your time." The nurse smiled as she closed the door.

"Ok" Alison whispered softly, lifting her arm slowly to hold Emily's hand. "Sweetie...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never..." Alison sucked in a breath of air quickly as she intertwined her fingers with Emily. "I feel horrible, like this is all my fault. The doctor told me...you should wake up soon, within the week. He said that you would be fully functional except...your eyes" Alison cried, her face turning red as she let herself go. "A shard of glass severed your optic nerve...You won't ever see again...and it's all my fault."

"I hate talking to you this way...cause your gone. Not for good but for now, and gone for now...it feels a lot like gone for good." Alison burst into tears like a firecracker bursting into a shower of sparks. Slowly, and then all at once. Tears streaming, as she let go of Emily, her arm dropping to her side.

"Alison, that's enough for now" The nurse entered the room once more "Back to your room for the night?"

"Ok" Alison muttered

"Great" The nurse began to wheel Alison away "Don't worry Alison, one day you'll wake up and she'll be home, and so will you and everything will be normal again. I promise, you just got to forgive yourself, let go and live your life. Get better here and then go home, she will do the same."

"Thank you" Alison let out a small smile, tears still streaming down her cheeks.


	42. Eyes closedOpen them

Her eyes slowly closed as he began to touch her, she let her mind drift off to a time when Emily was the one in her bed, when she was the one touching her. He started to push her dress up and pull her panties down and all Alison could do was let tears escape her big ocean eyes as she tried to pretend it was Emily that was doing this to her. His hands began to rub up against her, her eyes staying closed as she let Emily take up her mind . Alison thought to herself "If I keep my eyes closed he looks just like you."

The next morning Alison awoke to her room, nobody was there. Her heart sank at the realization that she was alone once again. He was gone.

"Fuck" Alison cried "I knew that he'd never stay...they never do." She let her tears claim her skin as she sobbed into her pillow, god did Alison hate being alone. Ever since high school and all the drama she couldn't be alone without crying and being without Emily was heartbreaking to her. Slowly Alison picked herself back up and dried her tears, she reached for her phone and without even thinking she dialed the number she hadn't dialed in years. The one that came with oh so many heartbreaking memories.

"Emily..." Alison whispered into the phone, "I need you to know that...I would have gave it all for you, cared for you. So tell me where I went wrong, tell me how to move on. I'm tired of keeping my eyes closed, they don't realize I'm thinking about you but they leave anyways. What do I do?"

"Open your eyes Alison" Emily responded, "Stop ignoring that you ruined us and move on, get over me because you've been replaced. I'm face to face with someone new. I'm over you and I'm happy." Emily hung up, and Alison was left in shock, alone and in tears.

"I...I" Alison muttered as she let the phone fall to the floor "Em."


	43. Pain is all i feel

Tears slowly slid down her rosy cheeks, taking over her skin once more. Her ocean eyes were more of a storm now, dark and scary; full of fear. She was trembling, her skin cold to the touch and her lips quivering. Slowly she lifted her hand, scraping it across her wrist, her nails digging into her soft gentle skin. Her mind was everywhere, she couldn't seem to remember so many things, but sadly she couldn't seem to forget more.

She remembered Paris, the years she lived there with Emily, sleeping in a new bed every night and working a new job every day; but not caring about it at all, because Emily was there. Emily was hers. She remembered High School, sneaking around in the library and in the woods at night just for a single kiss from her sweet girl without their friends knowing.

She remembered coming home after years in France, everything was the same yet weirdly different.

She remembered their first Christmas back in Rosewood, when Emily got drunk and screamed at her in front of everyone because she thought Alison was cheating on her. She remembered New Years when she didn't kiss Emily at midnight and she cried in Hanna's arms. She remembered the day when Spencer told her that Emily was engaged to someone else, and she remembered crying for hours while Spencer told her everything she wished she never heard.

Alison remembered it all, every kiss and every smile that Emily ever gave her. Yet she also remembered every tear and every goodbye she ever heard. She wished she could forget it all, how it ended, and how Emily moved on to be happy and in love with someone new while Alison never truly got over Emily. Sadly those were the things she couldn't seem to forget, while she slowly was having trouble remembering all the happy times, all the love and all the laughter. Alison was forgetting everything she once loved, only to remember the heartbreak and pain that she was left with.

Alison's skin began to become pale, her eyes seemed almost blood shot and her lips cracked and lifeless. All of a sudden her fist came undone and she dropped an empty bottle of pills onto the floor, she crumbled down and started to shake. First it was just her fingers and legs, then her whole body began to shake as white liquid escaped her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her heart raced as she began to cough...blood coming from her lungs as she did. Her life started to drain from her body as her heart slowed and her body stopped shaking, slowly her heart stopped, and so did her breathing. With that the sweet girl who deserved all the Paris love she once had, died because of the pain she only felt.


End file.
